


The Knight in the Garden

by EmberRayneStorm, NvrLndBoi



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: All Death Happens off Screen and in no way involve Malec, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Gardener Alec Lightwood, Happy Ending, Injury, Knight Alec Lightwood, M/M, Mentions of Character Death, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Past Character Death, Prince Magnus Bane, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberRayneStorm/pseuds/EmberRayneStorm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi
Summary: The Kingdom of Edom is on the verge of civil war and Prince Magnus Bane is working tirelessly to stop it. But even the most dedicated of people need a reprieve.Magnus finds his solace in the recently reopened Royal Gardens, and the captivating gardener working within it.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 89
Kudos: 127
Collections: September Server Scavenger Hunt 2020





	1. Chapter I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus Bane let out a fatigued sigh of relief as he stepped through the portal and was welcomed by the sight of the Bane Castle. A moment later Ragnor, his travel companion and Advisor to the King, followed him through. They approached the gate as the portal closed behind them. 

“Welcome home, Prince Bane.” The guards bowed, greeting him. Magnus responded with a courtly wave as they passed, working hard to maintain an affable air and to disguise his current frustration. 

They had been on a diplomatic mission to a rival warlock family, House Tanin, in an attempt to negotiate an alliance and cement peace between both Houses for the kingdom. Ragnor and Magnus had stayed there for two months, working to come to some sort of pact or treaty with Kestin Tanin, the head of House Tanin. Magnus had worked tirelessly to reach an agreement with them that would appease their desires while still maintaining the laws of the kingdom. House Tanin, however, had not been so eager to work to reach a solution, and after a long period, they had returned home empty-handed. 

“I suppose we should go report the events to my father.” Magnus sighed, smoothing out his coat. He knew when his father heard the news he would want to immediately begin working on new plans for what would need to be done in light of the events. Magnus was still exhausted from the seemingly unending diplomatic meetings and was not eager to have to initiate another so soon.

Ragnor smiled at his friend sympathetically. “I think the king will understand. He’s waited this long, a short respite to recuperate from our travels won’t hurt anyone. I know you’ve been eager for the return of the gardens. You fought so hard to have them reopened. Why don’t you stop by for a short walk and see how the new gardener is progressing on the project. I will let the king know I need to update the official records first, buy you a little time. We can all sit down to review them once you’ve had your rest. Just don’t get carried away and take too long.”

Magnus gave Ragnor a relieved smile. “Thank you, my friend.” 

“Of course. Now go unwind before your furrowed brow becomes permanent wrinkles.” He teased.

“Ragnor, how dare you! And here I thought you were finally becoming a thoughtful person.” He chided.

Ragnor simply laughed as he turned to leave, waving for Magnus to be on his way.

Magnus shook his head, still smiling, as he headed towards the Royal Gardens. 

A private grounds contained within the castle, it had once been filled with flowers and lush greenery. The gardens had been Magnus’ favorite spot when he was a young boy. But it had been entirely forsaken for the many years since the passing of his mother; sealed and left to fall to ruin. 

After some negotiating, Magnus had finally convinced his father to allow him to reopen the garden. Ragnor had informed Magnus the new gardener had been due to arrive shortly after they departed for their diplomatic mission, meaning they should’ve had a decent amount of time to start work on revitalizing the decrepit garden. Left entirely abandoned, the garden had become overgrown before the plants finally rotted. Magnus knew that much decay and disrepair would take a great deal of work to undo, but he was hopeful that the gardener would have at least been able to clear away most of the old rotted growth, allowing Magnus the ability to witness the echoes of his old haven resurge. He had to admit he was also hopeful that there might even be the start of a few new blooms, solidifying the promise of the return of his childhood sanctuary.

He pushed open the large gate entrance and let out a gasp. For a moment he almost felt like he had stepped back through time to his childhood. All of the old rotted growth had been completely cleared away. In its place was an orderly canopy of lush greens. Bushes and ivy and various types of plants all seamlessly flowing together to create a gorgeous botanical haven. There were even several spots where the plants were already in full bloom, adding a stunning blend of beautiful colours to the scene. 

The paths had all been raked, swept, and scrubbed clean. Statues and structures had been washed and any damage was repaired. It was as if the decay had never existed to begin with. As if the gardens had never been left to fall to ruin. Magnus couldn’t believe so much change had been possible already. 

He then caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned to look and spotted a figure working nearby. His back was turned to Magnus, bent low as he tended to a plot of flowers. Magnus was surprised to notice he was wearing long-sleeved dark clothing as he worked. Magnus couldn’t imagine it would make toiling away under the sun very comfortable. The man even wore a short cloth scarf tied around his neck. Magnus guessed it was designed to help absorb perspiration, but he couldn’t help thinking it must cause more than it fixed. 

Even with all of his coverings, Magnus could see the man’s body was well-toned from labor. Magnus watched as the man’s muscles shifted as he moved, his clothes doing nothing to hide the built figure underneath. 

Magnus straightened up, licking his lips as he sauntered closer to the man.

“Well hello there.” He called out as he approached, unabashedly enjoying the view before him.

The gardener jumped, startled at the new presence. He turned around, revealing a handsome face that matched perfectly with his broad physique.

“Forgive me for startling you, I was just enjoying the view.” He looked directly at the gardener, giving him a wry smile.

“I-I, uh-” The man stammered nervously. He was struggling to collect himself, which only endeared him to Magnus more.

“I’m sorry, how rude of me not to give a proper introduction. I’m Magnus.”

The gardener cleared his throat, seeming to finally have regained control. He bowed deeply. “I know who you are, your Highness.”

“Oh please, no need to be so formal. And you are?”

“Alec, Your Highness.”

“Alec….?” Magnus prompted him to continue.

“Just Alec.” He responded, averting his gaze. He was working to stay stoic, but Magnus could see a hint of shame in his eyes.

His answer surprised Magnus. It was rare for someone to be without a family name, especially at the heart of the warlock kingdom. Only those of truly destitute backgrounds, those without any worldly ties at all, were without a family name to call their own. It shocked Magnus that someone with such a noble air about them would fall into such a situation.

“Well, I was admiring your work. The garden looks beautiful. You’ve clearly been toiling away. It’s incredible how much progress you’ve already made.” 

“Thank you, Your Highness,” Alec replied, bowing again. “But you give me too much credit. I’m simply doing my job.”

“I’d say you’ve been doing far better than that. You’ve only been here for two months and already you’ve brought it back to its former glory.”

“I must humbly disagree with that, Your Highness. I still have much work left to do before it could be considered worthy of being the Royal Gardens.”

“You are being far too modest. It’s certainly a far cry from the rotted hovel it had been left to become for so many years. If I hadn’t seen the difference with my own eyes, I’d hardly believe it had ever even fallen to ruin. And if you say you aren’t even done, I can’t imagine how incredible the finished product will be.”

“Thank you, Your Highness. You are too kind.”

“Just honest.” Magnus smiled. He turned to look out at the garden then. “I used to come here every day as a child. I spent every spare moment I could exploring the gardens. My mother had such a talent for nature magic. There was always something new to discover. My friends and I would come here to play hide and seek or search for insects.”

Magnus wasn’t completely sure why he found himself telling this man so much. A man he had only met. And yet, when he looked back and saw the genuine interest in Alec’s eyes, he found himself continuing. “But my favourite thing of all was this huge evergreen oak tree. My mother and I would sit under it together and she would read to me all these incredible stories.” He let out a resigned sigh. “She told me the tree would live for centuries but, after all this neglect, I’m sure it couldn’t have survived.”

He noticed Alec’s face change then. He seemed startled initially. And then he smiled. Wide and full of teeth, his excitement evident. Magnus felt his heart flutter in his chest unexpectedly.

“I need to show you something.” He beckoned to Magnus, turning to move deeper into the gardens. 

Curious, Magnus followed. He used the opportunity to continue to take in the lush beauty of the gardens. It was still remarkable to him how much had already been transformed. Not only was there green filling in everywhere, but colourful blooms and blossoms were liberally distributed throughout. It looked beautiful and natural, with an undertone of careful organization. 

He saw Alec stop up ahead, turning back with an eager grin on his face. Magnus was so taken by that smile that it took him a moment to realize where Alec had led him.

Alec stood in front of the evergreen oak tree, which was still just as enormous and strong as Magnus remembered from his childhood.

Magnus stared up at the canopy of branches in awe. “How...how is this possible? I was sure it would be long dead and rotted through after all these years.” 

Alec placed a hand on the trunk, smiling at the tree with pride in his eyes. “He was extremely weak when I got here. But his roots were still holding on. He’s a fighter.”

“I can’t believe it survived all these years.”

“It was definitely a close one. He needed a lot of focused attention to pull through. But a tree this great is worth all the effort. I cleared all the old growth and weeds and freshened up the soil with some nutrient-rich compounds. Then it was a matter of keeping a close eye on him and giving him whatever he needed as he fought his way back.”

Magnus watched Alec then, taking in the look on his face as he beamed at the tree. Alec wasn’t taking any credit for the work he had put in. Instead, Alec painted himself as simply a helper. And the way he looked, Magnus could tell he was legitimately proud for the tree and its recovery. Magnus thought perhaps that should be strange, but it warmed his heart to see Alec so genuinely happy for Magnus’ childhood companion.

Alec looked back at Magnus, his professional demeanor in place once again. “Of course, as you can see I still have a fair bit of work to do. He’s only just starting to grow his leaves back. But he’s become strong enough that he doesn’t need constant care any longer.”

“It’s incredible,” Magnus responded, smiling. “You’re incredible.”

Alec sputtered, losing his careful control once again. “I-I-I’m... It’s really nothing, Your Highness. I’m simply doing my job.”

Magnus loved how easy it was to fluster Alec. How, with the right word or a smile, he could so quickly throw this stoic man off guard. Alec held himself in such a reserved state, but Magnus had already seen there was so much more to him. The evergreen oak tree had given Magnus his first peek into that. He had witnessed how quickly Alec’s enthusiasm to share the tree’s recovery had transformed him from restrained to excited. Softened through their mutual appreciation of the tree, Alec had let his guard down in front of him. Magnus felt sure that such a thing was a rarity for the man.

“Well, Alexander-” Magnus began but stopped when he noticed surprise flash in Alec’s eyes. “That is your name, isn’t it?”

Alec nodded. “I just...no one calls me that.” 

“Oh. That’s a shame. It’s a beautiful name that suits you perfectly.” Magnus responded genuinely. “Would you prefer I not use it then?”

“No!” Alec answered quickly. He cleared his throat, returning to a controlled tone. “No, it’s fine. I like the way you say it.”

“Excellent. Alexander it is.” Magnus smiled warmly, moving in closer. “I want this garden to be my escape from everything. From all the stresses of life and confines of my position. When I come here, for a little while at least, I don’t want to have to be Prince Bane, heir to the throne of Edom. I want to be able to relax, enjoy the beauty, and just be myself.”

“Of course, Your High-” He stopped abruptly as Magnus held a finger before Alec’s lips.

“Which means, here I am not Your Highness. Here, you call me Magnus. Do you understand?”

Alec stared wide-eyed for a moment, and Magnus had to stop himself from laughing. He could see the battle being waged in Alec’s mind. Rules of proper decorum against the direct request of his superior, as he fought to decide what the appropriate course of action would be. 

After a moment, Alec nodded. “I understand…Magnus. Please, I want you to be able to be comfortable here.”

“Thank you, Alexander.” Magnus smiled, enjoying the warmth his words brought to Alec’s cheeks. 

Magnus let out a sigh. “Well, I suppose I’ve put off reporting in long enough. I must go see my father, so the full tour of all you’ve done will have to wait. But I certainly will be back again very soon to enjoy this little oasis and all of its beautiful sights.” He said, ensuring he met Alec directly in the eyes as he did.

Alec looked away momentarily, trying to hide his embarrassment. “I look forward to your return.” He met Magnus’s eyes before adding “Magnus.”

Magnus was surprised to feel his heart flutter once again.


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus dramatically exited the King’s Cabinet Room followed closely by Ragnor.

“I wish my father would understand that we did try every strategy to attempt to forge an alliance, but I refuse to bow to anything that would put us at a disadvantage. I don’t understand why House Tanin is being so difficult.” Magnus whined, trying to gain some understanding from his friend. 

“You know as well as I that, like House Bane, House Tanin is one of the oldest families in The Kingdom of Edom.” Ragnor provided, keeping his pace to match the irritated heir.

“That doesn’t give them the right to be so unreasonable. They continue to make demands yet offer nothing in return. I don’t know how my father expects us to come to an alliance with that blasted family.”

“King Asmodeus just wants for you to reestablish the peace between the Houses. He doesn’t expect you to suddenly make best friends with them, Magnus.” Ragnor responded, rolling his eyes as they made their way down the hallways to the private quarters. 

“Explain to me how I am supposed to do that then. I am at a loss here on why they even despise us so deeply, Ragnor.” Magnus was exasperated at this point and it was evident in his tone. 

“No one knows for sure. It is rumored to be jealousy over the imbalance of the power dispersion through the five Houses of the Kingdom of Edom. Before your father took up the role of king, the kingdom was founded by the Bane, Fell, Gray, Loss, and Tanin Houses, and they all held equal power over its occupants. Once King Asmodeus Bane rose to the position of regent with the support of House Loss and House Fell, House Tanin took it as a sign of betrayal from both Catarina’s and my own House. Relations with them have been shaky at best since.” 

Magnus scoffed and rolled his eyes in disbelief. “So all this is just because of a power move?” 

“Magnus, House Fell along with House Loss supported House Bane to the point of you becoming a Prince and your father a King. It wasn’t a simple power move. House Bane became the ruling family for the entire Kingdom of Edom. We may portray to other kingdoms that we have a five family ruling system with each of the founding Houses forming the council of warlocks, but in reality your House is the one that holds most of that power.” 

“Then why don’t we have these issues with Tessa? House Gray has never shown any problems with House Bane’s status.” Magnus shot back, still annoyed with the situation. He just wanted peace for his people. 

“House Gray has always been a bystander House. They hold power, yes. They rarely use their influence though. The last time House Gray made any type of big moves is when Tessa wedded Will and Jem. The one before that had been decades ago.” Ragnor explained. 

“Still, I don’t understand why they demand so much. If what they seek is just equal rule between the five Houses, then why are they demanding everything for themselves.” Magnus sighed his shoulders hunched down in exhaustion. It had been a long journey back home and the meeting with his father had not helped his mood. 

Ragnor watched as the prince reached the door to his quarters. Ragnor had been by Magnus’ side since they were children. He had played witness and advisor to the heir’s growth. 

“Get some rest, Magnus. Nothing will come from discussing this while exhausted. I can see the bags forming under your eyes.” Ragnor offered as he turned to keep going down the hall. 

Magnus chuckled quietly as a small smile snuck onto his face. 

“Goodnight, Little Cabbage." The prince shot back before entering his quarters. 

Magnus fell back onto his bed with a heavy sigh. As he predicted, his father had not taken the news of their mission well. They had known it had been a long shot, but succeeding would have meant finally calming a longstanding heavy tension within the Kingdom 

Unfortunately, try as he might, Magnus could not find terms that were acceptable to House Tanin. It had become quickly apparent to Magnus that they would be satisfied with nothing short of the crown. Nonetheless, determined to do everything in his power as heir to establish peace for his citizens, Magnus had remained for two strenuous months. He had drafted numerous proposals and attended many meetings to attempt to negotiate terms. But House Tanin would never accept any of what he offered to appease them and Magnus had finally had to accept the fact that they never would. 

Magnus was grateful that, after several tiring hours later, his father had finally relented to putting the work on hold for the night. It was already late into the night and Magnus was exhausted. He was rudely aware there would be more intensive meetings with his father in the near future.

As Magnus lay there, he allowed his thoughts to drift away to the memories of his short garden foray. 

He smiled remembering the Royal Gardens and the handsome man working within it. It truly had been a beautiful sight, all the work Alec had already accomplished. Magnus was thrilled to have his childhood paradise returned to him. And if it came with an attractive gardener, well, all the better. 

Magnus contemplated paying Alec another visit. The garden had given him the energy he had needed to sustain himself through the meeting. Magnus knew that, if the pattern stayed consistent, he would need as much strength as he could get. Visiting the garden, and Alec, certainly seemed to help give him that. 

He chuckled recalling how flustered Alec had gotten. Magnus did feel a bit badly for how he continued to toy with him. It had just been so fun to be able to break through Alec’s professional air and illicit those nervous stumblings and flushed cheeks. But it probably was a bit unfair of him. There was just something about Alec that had kept pushing him to continue. Something that continued to draw Magnus to him. Magnus couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Maybe it was Alec’s eager smile or the passion he showed for his work. Or maybe the way Alec had looked at Magnus when the prince had promised to return.

Magnus shook his head. He was certain he must be reading too far into things. It was simply the nerves of a new employee at the castle, caught off guard and anxious to be suddenly cornered by the prince. Nothing more than that. 

Magnus rolled over, settling into sleep, trying to push any further wandering thoughts from his mind.

However, he found that task impossible the next morning when he woke to find a sprig of fresh-cut forsythia waiting outside his door. 


	3. Chapter III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was several days before Magnus was able to make good on his promise. With all the work that needed to be done, his royal duty as heir had kept him exceedingly busy. It was arduous and stressful work, often requiring meetings and research sessions that stretched late into the night. But it was worth it to know he was doing everything he could to serve his people as they deserved.

He also had a secret weapon that was helping to keep him going. Every night when he returned to his quarters, he found a new stunning bloom waiting for him on his pillow. And every morning he awoke to another beautiful fresh-cut sprig of forsythia sitting outside his door. These gifts never failed to wash the stress of the day away and fill him with warmth. He started and finished each day with a smile.

But finally, Magnus had found a moment of reprieve. A bit of downtime where he was able to escape to the gardens. 

He pushed open the gates, somehow awed all over again at the lush beauty that surrounded him. He breathed in deep, enjoying the gentle floral scents that wafted through the crisp air.

As he gazed around the beautiful scenery and at all of the colourful blooms, he realized he was searching for Alec. He chastised himself, but couldn’t help continuing to look for him.

Finally, Magnus spotted him. Bent low, reaching into a dense bush, Magnus could see Alec was once again engrossed in his work. 

Not wanting to startle him again (well, mostly), Magnus stayed back to allow Alec to finish his task before making his presence known. 

Plus, Magnus had to admit he wasn’t opposed to taking the opportunity to watch Alec work. The gardener was crouched forward, nearly flat on the ground as he continued to edge further and further into the brush. Finally, Alec seemed to reach his goal and slowly pulled his body back. 

With him came a metal framework. A cage, Magnus realized. Inside was a small fox, not yet fully grown. It stood at the back of the cage, shaking a bit as it starred up at Alec. It cradled one of its paws in front of its body. 

Once the cage was out of the bush, Alec pushed himself into a sitting position. Magnus watched as he undid the cage's mechanism, carefully opening the door just a bit. He then slowly reached a hand inside. The fox let out little high pitched whimpers, continuing to shake but not moving.

“Hey there.” He soothed. “I know. I know. It’s going to be okay. I just need to get you looked at.” 

As his hand reached the fox, the animal finally reacted and tried to snap at Alec’s hand. But Alec had been ready, deftly dodging away and quickly sweeping around to take hold of the fox’s scruff before it could try again.

Gingerly, Alec lifted the fox out of the cage. He placed it in his lap, wrapping his arm against the creature’s body to hold it in place against his chest. The fox fidgeted a bit but seemed to quickly realize it was no use. Magnus watched as Alec retrieved something from next to him. He then returned his attention to the fox, gently taking hold and stretching out its front paw. The fox let out another little whine. “I know, I’m sorry. But it’ll be all better soon, I promise.” Alec soothed as he continued to work.

It took Magnus a moment, but he realized Alec was tending to the fox, caring for a wound it must have. He watched Alec gently clean its leg before wrapping a bit of clean cloth around it. 

After it was secured, he carefully returned the fox to the cage. “I know this isn’t the most fun place to be, but hopefully it’ll only be for a couple of days.” Alec explained. The fox seemed to understand now and offered it’s head as Alec reached two fingers through the grate to pet it. 

“And then what happens?” Magnus asked.

Alec jolted, whipping around towards him wide-eyed. “You-Your-”

Magnus raised his hand, smiling. “Don’t forget where we are, Alexander.”

Alec swallowed. “Magnus.”

“I see you’ve found yourself yet another surprise visitor.” Magnus said, still smiling. 

Alec nodded, looking nervous. “I think he must have found a way to slip in through the walls. He’s only just a young pup.”

“That makes two young pups in this garden, then.”

Alec frowned in confusion then and Magnus once again had to stop himself from laughing. It was just too much fun riling Alec up. “What happened to his paw?”

Alec looked down at the fox. “I think it hurt itself when it slipped in. Caught himself on something when he pushed his way through. Then, couldn’t get back out because of it.”

“So what now?” Magnus asked.

Alec shifted nervously. “Well, I was just going to look after him until he was healed up and then release him in the woods outside the castle grounds. Let him find his way back to his family.” He looked up at Magnus then, worry in his eyes. “Is that alright?”

Magnus was surprised by his question. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

“I know they’re sometimes considered vermin. But he’s only a-” He stopped, his cheeks reddening a bit “-he’s only little. And I’m sure he’s got a family out there worrying about him.”

“I’m sure you’re right. And I’m sure they’ll be grateful you took the time to help him heal so he could return to them. And this little one will be too.”

Alec smiled then, both of relief and embarrassment. He continued to pet the fox for another moment. Then he looked up at Magnus, chuckling through that eager grin that always made Magnus’ heart skip. “Thank you.”

Alec stood, lifting the cage with him. “Well, I should go tuck him away safely then. So he can sleep.”

Magnus let out a soft sigh. “I wish I could offer to heal him up right now with magic, but healing magic is rather particular. If you don’t know exactly what you’re doing, you can easily make things far worse then when you started. Best not to risk it.”

Alec smiled. “That’s okay. I think with a quiet place for him to have some proper rest, he’ll heal up just fine on his own.”

Magnus followed behind as Alec walked through the gardens, cage in tow. They arrived at a large wooden structure tucked away near the back of the gardens. Essentially serving as the tool shed of the royal gardens, Magnus had never really spent time there. He had always been too busy exploring within the foliage of the garden itself to pay it much mind. 

As Alec reached the door to the structure, Magnus watched him start to try and shift the weight of the cage to rest on his knee to free up a hand. 

“Please, let me,” Magnus called out, moving swiftly to the door. He took hold of the handle before Alec could try to argue. 

“Thank you,” Alec responded, standing back to allow Magnus to open the door before carrying the cage inside.

Magnus followed him inside, looking around. It was bigger than a typical tool shed, needing space to accommodate all of the supplies required to tend to the large gardens, but still not overly large. Various tools lined the walls, carefully hung. Supplies filled the shelves, meticulously organized. A number of sacks of soil and fertilizer were stacked neatly. Everything was dutifully ordered, almost militaristic, each item with a proper home

He watched Alec walk to the back of the room, crouching down as he placed the cage on the floor. He slid it gently under what Magnus realized was a plain cot tucked away in the corner.

“You sleep out here?” Magnus asked, shocked. 

“I prefer it, actually”. Alec answered, picking up on Magnus’ concern. “This way I can work the odd hours I need to without disturbing anyone.”

Magnus nodded thoughtfully. He watched as Alec finished situating the cage snuggly in place and checked the fox was comfortable. Alec smiled as Magnus passed him a tarp. He draped it carefully over the cage to allow the fox to sleep undisturbed. 

Once they were back out in the gardens, Alec turned to him. “Thank you for your help, Magnus. I’m sorry to have disrupted your downtime. I have a feeling you didn’t come out here to help me move a lost fox.” 

“Nonsense. This was a lovely reprieve.” He chuckled. “I hardly even did that much to help, but I’ll gladly take the credit.” He winked.

“I still appreciate it.” Alec smiled. “Is there anything I can help you with while you’re here?”

“Well, I was planning to ask you for my tour, but I think that will have to wait for another day. I want to have the time to take it all in properly. Perhaps just a quick sneak peek at something special for now.”

He moved to stand directly in front of Alec, who watched him intently. 

“I wonder, Alexander.” He smiled mischievously. “Are there any forsythia plants in the gardens?”

Magnus’ smile grew as he watched Alec shift nervously. “Yes.”

“Would you show them to me?”

Alec nodded quietly, moving to lead Magnus through the garden. He could tell the man was fighting to hide his reaction. But Alec didn’t seem to be able to maintain his stoic disposition around him. And Magnus loved that.

Following the path around another corner, Magnus saw a large bush of forsythia come into sight.

“Beautiful.” Magnus said almost breathlessly. He had known there would be some, but he hadn’t expected the vast bush dense with golden blooms that towered before him. 

He reached out a hand, delicately cupping a branch, and bringing them to his nose. He inhaled deeply, taking in their soothing fragrance. 

“Just beautiful.” He repeated with a contented sigh.

“I’m so glad you like them.” Alec responded with a small, still tentative smile.

“You know, it’s funny.” He grinned knowingly at Alec. “Sprigs of forsythia in exactly this stunning shade have been showing up outside my room every morning.”

Alec cleared his throat. “Is that so?”

“Yes. And every night I’ve been finding a different flower waiting for me on my pillow. I don’t suppose you would know anything about that?”

“I-uh-” Alec started, looking around, unable to meet Magnus’ eye. “What would make you think that?”

Magnus’ grin grew. “Well, you _are_ the gardener.”

“That’s….true.” 

“It is, isn’t it.” Magnus was probably enjoying himself too much. But when it pulled such adorable reactions out of Alec, how was he to resist.

Alec shifted from one foot to the other. After a moment, he looked through his lashes at Magnus. “You just seemed so tired and stressed when you were here. And I’ve seen how hard you’ve been working since then. I’d hoped they would help cheer you up.” He looked down again. “I’m sorry to have intruded.”

Magnus smiled softly. He reached out and gently tilted Alec’s head up. “I’m just teasing you, my dear. Spy, you are not. But benevolent, most assuredly. I’ve loved every one of your gifts.”

Alec’s smile returned at his words, and Magnus felt his heart flutter once again.

“In fact, forsythia has always been my favourite flower. Did you know that?” Magnus asked.

Alec shook his head. “No. I just-something about them made me think of you.” He looked at the forsythia. “Strong and elegant. With their bold golden colour. It just felt fitting.”

Magnus felt flattered. “And the others?”

Alec looked sheepish, fidgeting a little. “Something different for each day. Sort of a reward for all the hard work you’d done that day.”

“What was that large bloom from last night? I didn’t recognize it.”

“A clematis flower. They’re strong flowers that climb up on vines.” Magnus noticed Alec’s cheeks flush a bit. “I came across you working yesterday. When you were reviewing the patrol routes for the kingdom with the head guards.”

Magnus let out a soft groan. “They were so determined to just stick to the castle perimeter. But what’s the point of guarding us if we don’t make sure the people we serve are protected!”

Alec smiled warmly. “Exactly. You didn’t take any of their guff. You stood your ground, firm but reasonable. You explained your ideas and made them understand the benefit of your plans.” Alec looked almost prideful. “It was really something to see.”

Magnus realized he himself was suddenly feeling flustered, embarrassed at how genuine he could feel Alec’s words were.

“Clematis,” Alec continued. “They’re supposed to symbolize mental beauty, so I just thought…” He trailed off.

Magnus was stunned. “Alexander. That’s…” He shook his head, laughing. “Now who is being too kind.”

“Just honest.” Alec grinned, repeating Magnus’ words back to him.

And Magnus laughed. “You really are something, Alexander.”

Alec continued to smile for a minute, but then Magnus noticed a change. It was as if Alec remembered something. He looked away for a moment, and when he looked back Magnus noticed he had regained some of his reserved demeanor. 

“I’m just glad I was able to help you feel better. That’s what I was hoping for. Your happiness is important, Magnus.” 

Alec’s sudden withdrawal confused Magnus, but he was warmed by his words nonetheless. “Thank you, Alexander. Truly.”

They stood there for another moment, an indescribable feeling in the air. Tense, but not in an unpleasant way. Magnus wasn’t entirely sure what to make of it, but felt frozen within it. A strange mix of pull and push. 

“Well,” Magnus said, finally breaking the moment. “I supposed I should return to my work. I hope to visit again soon.”

“The gate is always open for you.” 

Magnus moved to leave, but stopped. He looked back at Alec hopefully. “Should I look forward to another bloom on my pillow tonight?”

Alec’s smile peeked through again. “Of course.”

True to his word, when Magnus returned to his quarters late that evening, he found two stunning apricot persian buttercups resting on his pillow.


	4. Chapter IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus waved his hand again, banishing yet another book from his vision. It had now been almost a full month since his failed negotiations with House Tanin. His father had been breathing down his neck in recent days, trying to pressure him into finding a way to forge a peace between both Houses. 

The official coronation to recognize Magnus as the rightful heir and prince of the Kingdom of Edom was to be held soon. In the past, Magnus had rejected his heritage. He had fought with his father due to having no desire to inherit the throne. Now though, everything is starting to pile upon him. Magnus needed to start finding answers.

He opened another book and sighed finding nothing new. Magnus had at this point taken permanent residence in the library, other than the times he had to listen to another lecture from his father about how he should have already found an answer to the disputes. 

The prince tossed the new book with a wave of his hand to direct his magic into sending it to its proper shelf. 

“If you keep treating my books that way I will ban you from my library again, Magnus.” Ragnor’s voice broke through his thoughts. 

“I make sure they go to their proper shelves.” Magnus responded airly before opening another book. 

Ragnor took note of what the prince was reading. Another history book it seems. 

“What are you looking for this time? There isn’t much in those books that I haven’t already told you.” 

“While I appreciate you keeping up your half of our arrangement, old friend, I still need to keep trying to find something new.” 

Ragnor hummed in response recalling the deal between him and the heir. 

“Are you regretting agreeing to it?” 

“No." Magnus answered immediately. “I hate the duties that come with the role of being Prince of the Kindom of Edom. Even the title is ridiculously long.” Magnus stopped before looking up at one of his oldest friends before giving him a small smile. “But it’s worth it. If what you told me is true and House Tanin did have something to do with my mother’s death, I want to know. I want to be the one to bring them to their knees before House Bane.” 

Ragnor frowned humming. “I thought you weren’t in the business of seeking out war?” 

“I’m not. That’s why I can’t just go burn their House. I’ve been biding my time to do things properly, my little cabbage,” Magnus replied, setting the book down before looking out one of the windows. He could see small peeks of the Royal Garden from here. “When I find solid proof that House Tanin is responsible, nothing can stop me from seeking out revenge. I won’t start a war over this Ragnor, but I will have my justice.” 

Ragnor stared at his childhood friend as he softly spoke. He could hear Magnus putting up his walls again. It happened whenever the subject of his mother was touched. 

“Queen Melati would’ve been proud of the heir you are becoming, Magnus.” Ragnor offered. 

“She has you to thank for that. If it wasn’t for our deal I’d probably be off in the Fae Kingdom enjoying their fine beverages.” 

“Oh, so I should leave my files out more often for you to snoop through?” 

There was a soft silence and Magnus turned to Ragnor. 

“If I hadn’t found the documents, would you have ever told me?” 

Ragnor stared at Magnus, understanding where the question was coming from. He had hidden the information about his mother’s assassination for many years. 

“That is a loaded question. As the Advisor of the King, I had a duty to gather information on the Queen’s murder. To try and prevent anything like that from happening again in the future. The evidence I have collected is nothing more than whispers. You know that.” Ragnor ran his hand through his white hair. “There were times where I wanted to, but what was I supposed to tell you? ‘Magnus, hey, let’s reopen some old wounds with these rumors I heard?” 

They stayed silent as his words hung heavily in the air. 

“I couldn’t watch you tear yourself apart over it again.” Ragnor explained. 

Magnus nodded, understanding his friend’s reasoning. 

Months before the meeting with House Tanin, he had walked into the library to find some notes scattered around and no one in sight. He had picked them up and read them over. The notes were in Ragnor’s handwriting, hastily scribbled, describing different pieces of evidence that had been left behind at the scene of his mother’s murder. Magnus had questioned Ragnor endlessly about the papers. 

Ragnor initially refused to discuss them further. But then Ragnor had offered him a deal. Accept his father’s terms to go through with the coronation, and in return, Ragnor would share with Magnus all he knew from the incident. 

Magnus wasn’t aware his father had been instructing Ragnor to investigate the assassination. King Asmodeus never spoke to Magnus about his mother. To be fair, neither of them spoke to each other about Queen Melati. 

“Any chance you would have any more new information left on House Tanin? I am pretty sure we have used up all of the library’s resources.” Magnus whined in an attempt to shift the subject. 

“I shared all I know about them before we left for the negotiations.” 

Magnus nodded sighing. He knew the distress the Houses’ feud was causing their people. He had witnessed Ragnor have to write off farmland that was made unusable by skirmishes on the borders of their land. The Kingdom’s attempts to implement relief programs to aid the tarnished lands have been stalled due to the feuding. The citizens residing there had started to lose faith in their king. They blamed House Bane for their misfortune and lack of assistance. They were not aware that the king’s hands were tied by the simple fact that the affected land was the property of House Tanin. Without their consent, they could not send its residents aid. To enter their lands without permission would be to officially declare war. 

“Every day we march closer to war with them, and I don’t know how much more I can offer them without just giving them the crown as they demand. They won’t accept anything less than that.” Magnus vented, frustrated at the wall he was against. 

The prince also knew how this would look like to the outside Kingdoms. If Edom goes into a civil war against one of its founding Houses, the rest of the world will see the Kingdom of Edom as ripe for the taking. And having exhausted their military to try and settle the internal struggle, would Edom be able to hold off an outside attack if it came to that? 

“We still have a bit more time until your coronation. If they don’t bend and accept negotiations by then, we can look at other options afterward.” 

“You mean we will ask them to submit to the crown or be given the title of traitors. Then what, we go to war? So all that I have been trying to achieve with these negotiations would have been for nothing.” 

“Magnus, you have done everything you could and given them every chance. We have offered them more than we rightfully should, and they have done nothing but thrown it back in your face. If this goes to war it won’t be on you.” 

“Ragnor, you can tell me that, but how can I believe you when I start seeing the bodies coming back for burials because they fought in a battle I should’ve prevented. These people, Ragnor, they trust me. They trust that I won’t lead them astray, and will always want what’s in their best interest. How can you try and rationalize it?” 

Ragnor stood silent as he stared at the heir. In the past, Magnus had skirted his responsibilities and shown no care for the weight that came with his last name. Now though, the prince stood tall and was like a dragon fiercely protecting its treasure when it came to the Kingdom of Edom’s people. 

“Then I will find you another way, Magnus. We will find another way.” Ragnor tried reassuring him. 

Magnus stared at Ragnor and offered a small smile. “Thank you, Ragnor.” 

Ragnor patted Magnus’ shoulder and looked at the piles of notes the heir had made. Some were crumpled and scratched out, while others looked brand new. They had both been here awhile. 

“Why don’t you go clear your head? Maybe go take a walk in the garden.” 

The prince stood up nodding. He stretched out trying to work out some of the knots that were developed from being cooped up. 

“I’ll see you at dinner, Ragnor.” 

“Try not to get lost, Magnus.” 

With that, Magnus walked out with a small chuckle, waving goodbye to his friend. 

Magnus walked swiftly down the hall, hurrying towards the Royal Gardens. He hadn’t even reached the gates yet, but he could already feel himself relaxing. Just knowing he would be there soon, that he was on his way to his sanctum, filled him with calm.

The garden had truly become the haven he needed. A place to go and revitalize after all the stressors of the day. Visiting always brought him such joy. The crisp fresh air, the seemingly endless lush greenery, the stunning range of colours. And, of course, the handsome gardener who worked within.

He had been visiting as often as he could. Every moment he could spare was spent within the gardens. If he could find a way to give up sleep entirely, he would happily spend those extra precious hours in the gardens instead. He always felt so much more rested after an hour in the gardens than a whole night in bed. 

His continued floral gifts helped immensely, of course. His morning forsythia never failed to start his day with a smile and he always looked forward to what new beautiful bloom would await him on his pillow each evening. 

But his time spent within the garden itself was when he found he was truly at peace. Serenity in his verdant paradise.

There was so much to enjoy within the expansive grounds of the gardens. But Magnus always found himself gravitating towards whatever area Alec was working on that day. 

Alec never seemed to mind the intrusion. In fact, much to Magnus’ delight, Alec seemed to welcome his company. 

Magnus would watch Alec work while he explained his current project, or what he was planning to do next. Alec would listen earnestly while Magnus vented about his frustrations with his own tasks. And Magnus loved whenever he could get Alec to tell him more about his latest bloom present, why it was chosen and what it symbolized. 

Their interactions were unquestionably the highlights of his days. Being in Alec’s company never failed to bring a smile to Magnus’ face and leave him feeling joyful. 

It took him a bit of extra searching, but Magnus finally found Alec exiting the garden shed, fox cage in tow. 

Alec smiled when he spotted him, setting Magnus’ heart a flutter all over again. “Magnus!”

“Well hello there, Darling.”

“You’re just in time. I was getting ready to head out to the forest.”

“Is it time for him to return home already?” Magnus asked a little sadly. He moved in close, rubbing a gentle finger over the fox’s cheek. “I’m going to be sad to see him go. I’ve gotten rather attached to the little pup.” 

Alec smiled. “Me too. But he needs to return to his home. To his family. He’s only been here this long because I wanted to make sure the infection had fully cleared. He’s all healthy now, so it’s time to get him back before he gets too used to having his dinner handed to him”

“Ah, the pampered life. That is a slippery slope. You’re right, best we get him back quickly.” Magnus laughed.

“I’m headed there now.” Alec looked almost nervous again. “Did you want to come?”

Magnus reached out, carefully taking hold of one side of the cage from Alec. “I would love to.”

They walked together, each carrying one end of the cage. Magnus had watched the fox carefully at first, worried they might inadvertently jostle the cage as they moved. But his fears were unnecessary. The task was far easier than Magnus had expected. Somehow, they seemed to naturally fall into sync with their movements.

Apart from Magnus needing to dissuade the castle guards from following him off the grounds, reassuring them he would only be gone for a short outing, their travels went smoothly. Once they made it a decent distance into the forest, they set the cage down. 

“Here we are,” Alec said, crouching next to the cage, moving to undo the mechanism. “Time for you to go be with your family.”

Magnus watched Alec open the cage door. The fox gingerly stepped forward, looking around as he smelt the surroundings. He exited the cage, but remained for a moment longer. Finally, he seemed to catch a scent as he let out a little excited yip before scampering off into the woods.

“Farewell and safe travels, pup.” Magnus called after him.

They stood together in comfortable silence for a time, content to enjoy the tranquility of the forest.

Magnus was the first to speak. “I still prefer the gardens, but there’s something to be said about being surrounded by so many ancient trees. There’s a kind of timeless feel being here.”

Alec nodded. “I come out here to run sometimes.”

“To run? Gardening isn’t laborious enough for you already?” Magnus teased.

Alec gave a quiet smile. “I just like to make sure I’m always prepared for anything.” 

Magnus frowned for a moment, puzzled at Alec’s aloof affect, but decided not to push him. 

“Well, you’ll have to excuse me if I decide to use _my_ downtime in a much more leisurely fashion.” He responded dramatically. “In fact-” He twirled his hand, feeling his magic flow through his fingers. With a wave, he summoned a bench to rest below a nearby tree. 

“There we are.” He turned to look at Alec and found the man staring at where magic was still dissipating from his hands. “Everything alright, Darling?”

Alec looked startled, his head snapping up to meet Magnus’, as if he had been entirely lost in thought. “Yes, sorry. I’ve just never seen you use magic before. It’s...beautiful.”

Magnus smiled, charmed by Alec’s honest words. “That’s true. I’ve never had the chance to show off for you.”

Magnus walked to the bench, sitting down with a content sigh. 

“Come. Sit.” He beckoned, patting the space next to him.

Alec seemed to contemplate for a moment before moving to take the offered seat.

“Why haven’t you simply used your magic on the gardens? To redesign them as you desired?” Alec asked.

Magnus laughed. “I’ve always been lousy at nature magic. It’s one of those, particularly tricky magics. Lots of little nuances within every spell. It’s extremely difficult to perform correctly, let alone master. It was really only my mother who was ever able to successfully perform it.”

He turned to Alec, a grin on his face. “But lucky for us, you seem to be able to perform your own kind of nature magic. I still can’t quite believe how quickly you were able to transform everything. And every time I visit, there’s always something new and wonderful. Your work is breathtaking.”

“Thank you, Your Highness. I’m glad my work is able to make you happy.”

Magnus pouted.“Your Highness? Are we back to formality?”

“We’re not in the gardens.” Alec answered.

“No, but we’re alone. I’d hoped that would be enough.” Magnus looked into Alec’s eyes. “I’d hoped we’d gotten close enough that you’d feel comfortable around me.”

Alec held his gaze. He swallowed. “I do, Magnus. I trust you.”

Magnus felt his heart stutter stronger than at any time before. The sincerity of Alec’s words, the pure vulnerability and openness of him at this moment, hit Magnus in a way that made him lose his breath.

They sat frozen, each watching the other, neither able to move. Magnus noticed Alec’s eyes flicker to his lips for a moment. That pull between them was back, even stronger than before. Magnus could feel his heart beating in his chest. 

And then suddenly, Alec was gone. 

He’d bolted upright abruptly, moving to stand a few paces away from the bench. “I really should get back to work. I still have so much left to do today, and it’ll be getting dark soon.” He chuckled nervously, rubbing at his arm. “Plus, I’m sure the guards are wondering what’s taking so long.”

Magnus blinked, still working to pull himself from the trance. “Right. Of course.” He stood. “We’d better get back before they send out a search party.”

Alec nodded. He moved to collect the cage, holding it in front of himself. When he turned back, Magnus could see Alec had fully regained his stoic exterior. “After you.”

Magnus nodded. He could sense Alec had stopped himself, avoiding having to choose either name or title. As Magnus began the walk back home, he realized he was feeling something he’d never felt around Alec before; disheartened.


	5. Chapter V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus rubbed his forehead, trying to seek some relief from the brewing headache. His father had been berating him for the last two hours about the failures of his negotiations with House Tanin. 

“Why can’t you just agree on giving them the land as they’re requesting?” King Asmodeus questioned as he stared at the paperwork laid out on the table in front of him. ”It doesn’t seem like a lot of land.”

“Why should House Loss give up part of their land for a skirmish they weren’t even involved in?” Magnus retorted. “Plus, that part of the farmland is the greenhouses used to grow our medicinal plants.” 

“Fine, then why didn’t you offer them the money they asked for? It seemed like it was one of their proposed compromises as well.” 

“I did it!” Magnus growled frustrated at the whole situation. “ I offered them almost twice what they wanted, and even offered to pay it upfront, but when it was time for the signing they asked that House Tanin be given part of the kingdom’s taxes!”

“The taxes go directly back to the development of the kingdom. They are requesting that we allow them to take a percentage of the money allocated for the orphanages or to aid those who need it.” Ragnor added, trying to convey the issues with the amendment House Tanin proposed. 

Magnus was seething in his chair as he explained the scene to his father for the umpteenth time since his return. 

He had already been slightly off tilt before this meeting thanks to his missing flower deliveries, and now his father was insulting the prince by insinuating that he hadn’t already tried every path presented in order to obtain peace for the kingdom. 

“House Tanin used to be a strong ally, Magnus. I don’t understand why they would be refusing to seek a compromise.” King Asmodeus sighed as he leaned forward on his chair, crossing his hands on the table. “Are you sure you didn’t show up late, as you did for this meeting?” 

Magnus blinked before leveling a glare at the King. He swore to himself he must’ve misheard. 

“I really hope you aren’t trying to say that I would put the treaty in jeopardy by being unprofessional and showing up late to meetings, Father.” Magnus measured his words, letting some of his anger seep into them. 

Ragnor watched carefully as the duo started to get heated. He knew that, at this pace, he would have to call an end to this conversation soon. 

“Let’s be honest Magnus, you’re constantly showing up late to meetings and meals. Here I can understand that it is the fault of your childish dreams in the garden. But how do I know you didn’t get distracted while you were away?” Asmodeus fought, returning his son’s glare. He didn’t become the king of the warlock kingdom by backing down to his own child. 

Magnus slammed his hands on the table, feeling his magic trying to come up through his skin. He wasn’t a young warlock though, and he knew how to keep his magic contained. 

“Don’t worry my king, House Tanin allows portals in their home, so I had no problems getting to places on time. Even if I did get distracted, as you suggested.” the prince gritted out. 

The air turned tense at Magnus’ statement. The prince had the decency to look away from Ragnor and Asmodeus, understanding the carelessness of his own words.

“Magnus, I hope you haven’t so easily forgotten why we had the wards calibrated not to allow portals within this castle. Have you, Prince of Edom?” Asmodeus challenged, not hiding the fury portrayed in his posture. 

“I haven’t forgotten why, Father.” Magnus replied, a fire in his eyes at the King’s question. “I remember her, unlike you who chose to ignore her garden for years.” 

Magnus knew it was a low blow. He knew his words were out of anger and not because he believed them. He knew how much his father cared for his mother. The entire kingdom could see that in how the castle halls were adorned with portraits in her memory. 

The king’s magic was crackling at the edges of his hands. The other two in the room could see the golden sparks leaking out, aching to be wielded. 

“I suggest we call this conversation to an end here.” Ragnor interrupted, before the argument could escalate further than he had already naively allowed it. 

Magnus and Asmodeus both turned to Ragnor, having entirely forgotten the presence of their advisor during their back and forth. 

“Protecting the prince will only make him into a weak king, Ragnor.” Asmodeus shot out, still seething at the last comment Magnus made. 

“I am only protecting the best interest of the kingdom, King Asmodeus,” Rangor explained. “What will come from allowing both of you to tear into each other? Will it solve our current situation?” 

The King continued to glare, but relented knowing his advisor was right. They needed to solve their House Tanin dilemma, not to create new ones. 

“We will revisit new plans to attempt to persuade House Tanin into a treaty tomorrow afternoon. Try and be on time, Magnus.” Asmodeus proclaimed before leaving the room.

Magnus heard the click, signaling his father’s exit. He took a deep breath and allowed some of his magic to spark up to his hands, twirling the cerulean streams around his rings to keep the magic in motion. His anger wouldn’t die down and it only fed his magic’s relentlessness. 

“Why don’t you head to your quarters, Magnus. It’s late.” Ragnor offered softly. 

Magnus looked up at his friend and nodded. 

“We can try and start over tomorrow, my friend. We still have time.” 

The prince stood and made his way to the door. He stopped at the knob, staring at the intricate vine designs carved into it that lead into the door. His mother had loved bringing small details reminiscent of the garden into the castle. 

“Why doesn’t he understand, Ragnor?” Magnus whispered before opening the door and exiting the room, not waiting for the answer. 


	6. Chapter VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus could barely keep his eyes open as he finally reached his quarters. His head was still spinning with information, his mind still desperate to piece together a solution for the kingdom. But, already long exhausted from the day, he wasn’t even able to keep the facts organized. He was doing nothing more than wearing himself down even further. 

The walk had helped lessen the fire some, but his frustrations were still burning. Angry at both his father’s inability to see how he was doing all he could and at himself for still failing to find an answer to the problem.

Starting his day feeling utterly drained hadn’t helped things any. His unexpected interaction with Alec the previous day still weighed heavily on his mind. 

Magnus had been more than disappointed when he had returned home that evening to find no flower awaiting him. He had been up most of the night trying to convince himself that it didn’t mean anything. It was only one missing flower. Alec had probably just been busy with the work he’d mentioned. 

But Magnus’ worries had been compounded when his usual sprig of forsythia had been nowhere to be found that morning.

Between work and meetings, his day had been too packed to get any time away to go speak to Alec. And the more he thought about it, the more he wondered if Alec wouldn’t want him to. He continued to replay the scene over in his mind. He had really thought he’d felt something between them. That ever-growing pull drawing them together. But maybe he’d been reading too much into things. Building it up in his mind. Had he overstepped and made Alec uncomfortable? An abuse of his position as prince?

Magnus let out an aggravated cry of frustration, shedding his jacket and throwing it across the room. Maybe he really had imagined it all.

He let out a low, sad sigh and moved towards his bed.

And then he stopped dead in his tracks.

On his pillow sat a stunning fresh bloom, the stark white of its petals standing out against the deep rich rouge of his bedding. 

He stood frozen, his breath caught in his throat.

Magnus didn’t know a lot about flower language. He had always been conent just enjoying the sight and smell of them. But Alec did. He knew all about how they grew, how best they thrived, and the symbology behind them. Normally, Magnus would just convince Alec to teach him about the meaning of the flower during his next visit.

But this one he didn’t need to. This one he knew. 

A gardenia. 

His heart skipped a beat.

Secret love.

He walked cautiously to his bed, reaching down ever so slowly. He let out a little gasp as his hand made contact with the stem. He realized part of him had been worried he was imagining it. But as he pulled it to his face, fingers tracing the velvety petals, he was sure it was real. 

All of it. His feelings for Alec that had been steadily growing all these months. That increasing pull drawing them together. And he knew Alec must feel it too. The proof sat in his hand.

Magnus decided he needed to talk to Alec there and then. He couldn’t wait until the morning, or whatever next break he might eventually manage to carve out. They needed to talk about where they stood, while Magnus still had the courage. 

He grabbed his jacket, hurriedly putting it on as he sped to the gardens. He slipped through the gates, closing them quietly behind them. With a flick of his wrist, he summoned a flame to his hand, holding it out in front of him to light his path. 

Looking around, he saw no other sign of light. Given the late hour, he wasn’t altogether surprised. Surely, Alec would be in bed by now, like he himself was supposed to be. But his desire to confirm, to have the words spoken aloud between them, drove Magnus to continue forward. 

Magnus made his way to the back of the gardens. As he neared where the shed stood, he noticed a warm glow. He could hear a strange noise coming from nearby. A sharp thumping occurring in steady but irregular intervals. As he listened, he realized there was something about it that was familiar, but he couldn’t quite place what. Something about the rhythmic pattern the noise made as it continued. 

Curious, he moved closer to investigate and realized it was coming from the empty space behind the shed. He followed the noise, slowly rounding the corner to peer behind the structure, and his eyes went wide.

There, gently lit by a lantern, was Alec. In his hand he held what looked like the pole of a rake, except the tool end had been broken off. He was turned away from Magnus, his attention steadily focused on the carefully arranged pile of old soil sacks. They looked like they had been stuffed with discarded foliage clippings, and were clearly worn from use. He watched as Alec moved swiftly, landing strike after controlled strike on his makeshift target. Each step was firm but graceful, clearly a well-practiced second nature. 

That alone would have taken Magnus’ breath away, but what was truly the most surprising about the scene before him was not Alec’s actions but his appearance. Gone was his usually long sleeve shirt. He wore only his pants as he trained. And Magnus couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

Alec’s body was covered in dark markings. Markings that Magnus knew were sacred to the Kingdom of Idris. Runes that were worn only by their order of knights. 

“Alexander.” He managed to whisper through his shock.

Alec whipped around at his voice, wide-eyed. “Magnus.” he replied breathlessly, as much from the shock of Magnus’ arrival as the exertion of his training. Magnus noticed there was a marking that stretched up along Alec’s neckline. Suddenly his ever-present handkerchief made much more sense. 

“You’re...you’re a knight.” Magnus said, still trying to fully process this new information stood before him.

“I’m not.” Alec replied, his voice sharp and somber.

“Those markings would dictate otherwise. Not just anyone is granted those.”

Alec held his eye for a minute, standing tense, and thinking hard. Then he let out a sigh, his shoulders slumping. He turned away again, sitting the pole to rest against the target before retrieving his discarded shirt. He slipped it on as he turned back to Magnus. Magnus watched as Alec smoothed the edges, as if to buy himself a bit more time while he worked himself up to speak.

Finally, he looked back up at Magnus. “I was supposed to be. I was in the order, training to join their ranks as a Knight of Idris. But I gave up my place.” 

“What?” Magnus found himself somehow impossibly more shocked. Knighthood was a proud, honourable vocation. Not just anyone was permitted to pursue it, and those who accepted the path took their promise seriously. To devote themselves to serve and protect their people. To fight to ensure their freedom and safety in the face of any threat.

This was especially true in the Idris, where being of the order was seen as a solemn honour. The permanent markings they took on their skin, each with a deep historical symbology, was the very proof of how permanent the path was intended to be. 

It was significant indeed for one to abandon their path. 

“Why?” Magnus asked. 

Alec looked away, but Magnus could see the hurt and shame on his face. How much what had happened pained him.

“Please.” Magnus pressed. He didn’t know what to say, he didn’t entirely understand himself. His desire to know was deeper than a curiosity at the unusual situation. It was a concern for this man he had grown to care so deeply for. A man who embodied the discipline and dedication and caring that was the core of a knight. To think he had given up that path meant something serious must have happened to him.

Alec turned back at Magnus, his eyes holding his. Even through the pain, the pull was still there. The bond of trust that had formed between them. Alec took another breath, his eyes never leaving Magnus’. Finally he nodded. 

“My parents. They betrayed the Queen of Idris.” He began. “They let themselves be influenced by the head of another noble house, Valentine Morgenstern. They, along with Hodge of House Starkweather, conspired to try and overthrow House Herondale and take the throne. They launched a surprise assault and tried to wipe out the royal family. They managed to sneak into the castle and killed Prince Stephen, heir to the throne, and his wife Celine before they were stopped.”

Alec spoke somberly, his voice conveying the deep shame he clearly still felt so rawly.

“What happened? To your parents?” Magnus asked.

“They were executed alongside Valentine and Hodge.” Alec replied, fighting to remain stoic.

“I’m so sorry.” He whispered sadly.

“House Herondale has always ruled well. Firm in their law, but never unjust. And they were good to my family. I grew up with the Queen’s grandson. We trained together for years.” Alec shook his head, clearly still struggling to comprehend what happened. “And yet, my parents were involved in the death of his. They left him orphaned.”

“And now you have been too.” Magnus added. “Their actions were terrible, but they were still your parents. It doesn’t make the loss any less for you.”

Alec’s shoulders fell, and he nodded. “It doesn’t. I still love them, even now. They were good people once. They might even have been able to be again, with time. But they sealed their fate with their actions. They allowed themselves to be corrupted. They chose their path and committed a heinous crime. And they would have done worse, given the chance.”

Alec’s jaw tightened. “And their actions not only threatened the kingdom, it tarnished our family name and nearly destroyed the future of my siblings.”

“What do you mean?”

“My parents’ crime was insurmountable in its gravity. It was more than callous murder. It was a conspiracy against the crown. Against our very kingdom. The cost was greater than their deaths could pay.” Alec offered. “Legacy is important. And Queen Imogen is aware of the influence of family. She had to make sure our houses understood and didn’t follow in the footsteps of traitors. 

“She sentenced each of my siblings and I a war debt. Our status and positions to be stripped. Ten years each worth of labour in service must be paid. Only then could we earn our way back into society.”

“Ten.” Magnus gasped. “That’s exorbitant.”

“Not in the face of the act committed. The circumstances called for a strong example to be set.” Alec explained. “But it would have significantly derailed the futures of my siblings. They were still so young. My sister was only thirteen, barely on the cusp of being able to begin training for a vocation. And my brother only five. To force them from their homes with nothing, banished for a decade of servitude. I couldn’t let that happen.”

Alec clenched his fist. “I was fifteen at the time. I was away from home most days, training to become a knight. I was so focused on my path, I was blind to what was happening. I didn’t see the vile influence Valentine was having on our parents. The dark thoughts that had wormed in their hearts and taken hold. 

“It happened right under my nose. I should have seen what was happening. How they were changing, Being tainted. I should have been there to stop it.” Alec let out a shuddering sigh, fighting to maintain control. “But I didn’t.”

He looked Magnus in the eye. “I couldn’t let my siblings pay for that. For the crimes of my parents. For the failing of their brother.”

Magnus could feel the guilt radiating off of Alec and his heart broke. He was overcome with the desire to comfort the man, to reassure him it wasn’t his fault. But he could see Alec still had more to tell, more he needed to explain, and Magnus didn’t want to risk interrupting him.

“I went to Jace.” Alec’s eyes flickered away for a moment, a wash of deep shame hitting him. “Growing up together, we’d always been close. We were like brothers. More than that. I knew he was in pain, but time was running out to do what I needed to. He was still mourning the loss of his parents, gone at the hands of what my own had done, yet he still helped me.

“He got me an audience with the queen. Convinced her to let me plead my case. She couldn’t deny her grandson, now her only remaining heir, his request. 

“I begged for leniency for my siblings. For them to remain in their home and be pardoned of punishment. I asked her to allow me to serve their sentences in their stead. 

“She denied me. Told me I was insolent for even suggesting it. For one of the criminal House Lightwood to try and decide the terms of their punishment. 

“I begged her to reconsider. I offered everything we had, all our land and wealth, apart from our family home for my siblings to reside in. As long as they had somewhere safe, I knew they would still be able to hone their skills and flourish.

“At first, Queen Imogen continued to berate me for my impertinence. For daring to try and continue to negotiate the sentence she had decided. 

“But, finally, she changed her mind.” Alec’s averted his gaze again. “I think Jace helped influence her. Convinced her that if she raised the cost she could still send a strong message. 

“She decided to accept my offer, adding another five years as tariff for the deal.” He gave a quiet smile. “Thirty-five in total, but if it meant my siblings were able to have a future I would gladly have agreed to even more without question.

“She also decided I had to serve my sentence outside of Idris. That she would contract me out to serve in other kingdoms. Ensure I stayed separate from my family and home for the duration. But if it keeps them safe, with a proper chance at a future, how could I not agree.”

“That’s why you’re ‘just Alec.’ They stripped everything from you. Even your name.” Magnus said, stunned at the course of events that had brought Alec to where he was now.

Alec nodded. “That was the cost of ensuring my family remained in tack, that they could continue in the Lightwood name. Have a future and reclaim its honour. And for that, I would have done anything.”

Magnus watched as Alec stood there, a distant look on his face. He was breathing slow, steady breaths, still fighting to keep control through the pain of the memories. Magnus watched as Alec moved his hand up to his side, lightly gripping it. It seemed like an unconscious act, triggered by his current train of thought. Something to ground him in the moment.

“As we were both of the order, the final stipulation was that Jace and I took the parabatai oath together. A vow that binds us together as brothers in arms, and is solidified through the rune we both take. It was a symbol of binding myself to my promise. A symbol of my devotion to make remuneration to House Herondale. 

“I had no problem with that. Jace and I had actually discussed it before. To become shield brothers when we were knights.” He gave another quiet smile, absent in his thoughts, still holding his side. “It’s why I’m so sure he had a hand in influencing the queen’s decision.” 

Magnus took a moment to process the story, to absorb the full weight of what Alec had been through. “And that’s how you came to be here?”

“Not exactly. I worked in a few other noble houses in your kingdom first. I was tasked with supervising their children. I’ve always been good with kids, so I thought that would be easy. But, it turns out, disciplining your little brother and keeping the spoiled children of noble families in line are two very different things. Every time one of the kids would complain, because I wouldn’t let them do something dangerous or give them what they wanted, the family handed me off to work at the next house.” 

Alec shrugged. “I just figured it was going to be a very nomadic thirty-five years. But then I ended up at House Gray, working for Tessa.”

Magnus smiled at the mention of his friend.

“It’s funny, they didn’t even have children. I’m not sure how I even ended up there. I guess maybe she heard about my work history and decided to try and help. I’ll always be grateful for that. 

“She had me help their gardener out with a large project he was doing. Along the way, he taught me a lot about gardening and plants. It’s how I learned most of what I know. After the project was done, though, they didn’t really have a need for two gardeners. I figured I’d be sent on to the next house to resume the cycle once again. But, well, then I got this position. I’m not entirely sure how the royal castle even heard of my existence, but they were in need of a gardener and I was more than happy to be chosen to fill that.”

“That’s what this all is, then.” Magnus says, gesturing at Alec’s makeshift set up. “You’ve been continuing your training.”

Alec nodded again. “As much as I can. Thirty-five years is a long way away. I’ll be fifty before I can even return to the path to knighthood. I was already close to being sworn in, but that doesn’t change the number of years that have to elapse now. Joining the ranks at that age, it’ll limit what I’ll be allowed to do. But I’m determined still to make it happen. It’s always been my calling. And, whatever little I can, I want to be able to help people. To protect them.”

Magnus smiled. It was the tree all over again. That proud sincerity of Alec’s words. It warmed Magnus through and through.

“How close were you?”

“Maybe about a year’s work. I had three more trials left to pass, three more runes to earn. Then I would earn my knighthood and be granted the final rune. The angelic rune. It’s a tribute to our history and the symbol of your acceptance into the order as a knight. In taking the rune, you vow to serve the angels and protect others in their stead as they would.”

“So why the broken tools?” Magnus asked, gesturing again to Alec’s gear.

Alec chuckled. “Well, they’re not exactly giving weapons out to the gardener. So I had to improvise my own training gear from the discards. They’re not perfect, but it allows me to ensure I can maintain mastery of all the forms and movements. So I’m ready as soon as I can return.” 

Magnus beamed. “How innovative.”

Alec gave a shy smile. “What I really miss is my bow. I know, not a typical weapon for a knight, but it’s always felt second nature to me. And being able to strike your enemy down before they even reach you makes for quite an advantage.

“But, that’s not as easy as cutting a pole down to size. A bow is a precise weapon, requiring balance and precision. It’s not something I can make out of discarded pieces. So, rake sword against a weed sack target will have to do.” He laughed.

Magnus walked to the target, picking up Alec’s ‘sword’. He smiled. “Well, I think it’s a very clever use of what you had available. I’m impressed once again.” 

After a moment, Magnus turned back to Alec. “Thank you for telling me, Alexander. I know it wasn’t easy to open up and reveal all of that. I really appreciate you sharing with me.”

“I told you before, Magnus. I trust you.”

And Magnus could feel that pull again. That tug at his heart urging him to draw nearer. 

“What brought you out here so late, anyway?” Alec asked, breaking through his thoughts.

Magnus realized, with all that had happened, he’d nearly forgotten about the gardenia entirely. But, after everything they’d talked about, it didn’t seem like the right time to bring it up.

He gave Alec a warm smile. “I just had a bit of a stressful day and couldn’t sleep. So I thought I’d go for a quick walk, see if that would help.” 

Their discussion would need to wait until another day, Magnus decided.

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.” Alec replied. “Anything I can do to help?”

Magnus shook his head, still smiling. “Turns out this was exactly what I needed. I feel better already. Which does mean I should go turn in since I’ve got more meetings to attend in the morning.” He handed the ‘sword’ back to Alec. “Thank you again, Alexander. Sincerely.”

Alec nodded. “Sleep well, Magnus.”

Magnus walked back through the garden, slipping back out through the gate. As he went, he thought about everything Alec had told him. All that he had confessed, and the trust that Alec had placed in him by doing so. 

He reflected again on what Alec had mentioned at the end. About how he was determined to continue his training, no matter what obstacles he faced. 

And he smiled as an idea came to him for how he could begin to repay the happiness Alec’s flowers always brought him with the perfect gift of his own.


	7. Chapter VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus sighed, setting down the glass of wine on the small table in front of them. He had been mulling over Alec’s and his impromptu conversation in the garden a few nights ago. He had gone expecting to have a heartfelt exchange of feelings but instead discovered much more about the captivating gardener.

“If you slam that down any harder I will have to mend your hands, Magnus.” Catarina reprimanded as she set her own glass down gently.

Magnus smiled and rolled his eyes at her.

“I can very well control myself enough not to break things absentmindedly, Cat.”

“I would hope so.” Ragnor joined in, still drinking from his cup. “House Loss’ medicinal wines are a kingdom delicacy and you shouldn’t waste it.”

“As long as they don’t try to make another batch with garlic. I get it has a lot of benefits health-wise, but honestly Cat, that batch was so bad.” Magnus teased taking another sip from his wine.

House Loss had always been attuned to medical-based studies and it even showed in their magic. Healing Magic was another of those types that can’t be easily learned or taught. A warlock needed to have an affinity for it.

“Haha, Magnus. If I remember it correctly, you still drank most of the bottle I brought that month.” Cat retorted.

“Just because it tasted a bit off doesn’t mean I was going to let a decent wine to go to waste, my dear.” Magnus responded, setting his glass down once again.

“So what is troubling you this time?” Cat asked, returning the mood to its somber start.

“Is it House Tanin again?” Ragnor offered. “We agreed not to bring Kingdom of Edom problems into our monthly get-togethers, remember? You were the one who made that rule, Magnus.”

Magnus shook his head and smiled softly. Ragnor, Cat, and he had been friends since they were children. They were only a couple of years apart from each other. Magnus still recalled the day his parents had introduced them all.

_“Behave yourself, my petal. Your father wants you presentable to meet some people today.” Queen Melati wiped her handkerchief over the small boy’s face again. “That means that you can’t go running off in the garden right now.”_

_Magnus pouted up at his mother, not understanding why he couldn’t go catch the frogs he saw._

_“I don’t get it. I want to go play, Mama.” Magnus kept on pouting as he stared up at her._

_“I know Petal, but just a bit longer. Then we can both go play in the garden. How about that?” She offered the rambunctious boy._

_Magnus relented happily, if his mom came with him, then he for sure would be able to catch the frog he saw._

_There was a knock at the door and Magnus watched his father enter with some other people he didn’t recognize._

_Magnus watched as his dad went to his mom, kissing her cheek softly as he whispered their personal greetings to one another. His mama and papa were always mushy when they were together, Magnus didn’t understand why someone would want someone else that close all the time, but it made them happy, so it made Magnus happy. He felt his father’s attention shift to him and he smiled up at the king._

_“Come here, Mags, I have some people who are excited to meet you.” King Asmodeus beckoned his son forward, holding out his hand._

_Magnus continued smiling and, with a hop in his step, took his father’s hand to be led, receiving a praising smile from his mom._

_“Magnus, these are Ragnor Fell and Catarina Loss. Remember how I told you that there were other Houses in Edom?” Asmodeus coaxed his small son from behind him into the light of the other two children and what seemed to be their personal guards._

_Magnus nodded at his father and looked closer at the two children. They were older than him, or at least the other boy was. Magnus noticed they both were warlocks as well. He could tell by the boy’s green skin tone and tiny horns peeking from his soft white hair. And the girl was a really pretty shade of blue, which reminded Magnus of the open sky on sunny days. Magnus dropped his glamour showing off his cat eyes proudly. They matched his dad’s, and he was always praised for them, told he would keep the House Bane line strong in the future._

_“I’m Magnus Bane!” Magnus greeted holding out his hand._

_“I’m Ragnor Fell, it is an honor to meet you, Prince Magnus,” Ragnor replied, bowing a bit._

_“Not Prince, please. The servants and guards use it all the time!” Magnus whined, then stopped as he heard his mom clearing her throat behind him._

_“I’m Catarina Loss. It’s nice to meet you, P- Magnus.” Catarina stepped forward and offered her hand._

_Magnus stepped forward and took Catarina’s hand smiling. He had heard a lot from his tutors about the Loss and Fell Houses. They had been the closest of allies to House Bane out of all the Five Houses._

_“Petal, why don’t you go show your new friends the Evergreen Oak in the garden. Make sure you don’t climb it, though.” Queen Melati suggested, smiling at the young trio._

_“That’s a wonderful idea, my love,” Asmodeus agreed, smiling at his wife and queen. “Why don’t you all go to the garden with the guards and I will have someone fetch you all for a snack later.”_

_Magnus nodded to his parents, already hopping in place as he turned back to Ragnor and Catarina._

_“Come on! I can show you all the pretty flowers mama just conjured!” Magnus offered, excitement seeping into his voice, already moving towards the door._

“Is he even listening to us anymore, Cat?” Ragnor asked as he served himself more wine.

“No his mind probably wandered off again.” Cat teased as she relaxed back on the chair.

“Probably back to that garden of his.”

“Oh, yeah. The last few times I was here I caught small glimpses of it. It is coming out really nice.” Cat praised. “I can’t believe you gambled on a gardener with no experience and came out on top.”

“He worked for Tessa with her gardener for a bit before coming here.” Magnus replied airly.

“How’d you know that? I didn’t mention it to you.” Ragnor questioned, raising his brow.

Magnus looked away, bringing his glass back up to drink, trying to hide his expression. He hadn’t told Ragnor about his encounter with Alec that night.

“Alec and I talk from time to time, you know.” Magnus answered with a small smile. “Did you know he was from Idris?”

“The Kingdom of Idris?” Catarina asked, surprise staining her voice. “Isn’t he pretty far from home?”

“Yes he is u-” Magnus stopped himself from answering, thinking if he really should share Alec’s past so freely. He looked up to his two closest friends and smiled. “Swear to me none of what I say leaves this room. That includes your duties as Advisor to the King, Ragnor.”

Catarina’s and Ragnor’s posture changed. It was already a given that they would not repeat what they heard during their get-togethers, so for Magnus to go beyond that, to make them swear to silence, meant this was something substantial.

“Magnus, what did you get into?” Catarina began. “If you need us, we will be there Magnus.”

“We don’t repeat what we hear during these meetings, you know that Magnus.” Ragnor added. “What happened?”

Magnus nodded and smiled. Ragnor and Catarina would always be the older siblings he never had.

“Alec is in our Kingdom because he is under a war debt. A few nights ago, he told me.” Magnus explained.

“War debt…I’ve seen the boy before. I didn’t think he had it in him to earn such a punishment.” Catarina offered.

“He didn’t commit the crime, he was just the recipient of the punishment.” Ragnor supplied.

Magnus turned his attention to Ragnor, narrowing his eyes a bit. “How did you know that?”

“Advisor to the King, remember. There is no person within these walls that I don’t know the history of.” Ragnor brought the wine to his mouth, feeling like he would need it for this conversation.

“Right. His parents were the ones to commit the crime. Queen Imogen Herondale sentenced him and his siblings to a ten-year war debt.” Magnus explained, playing with the glass in his hands.

“For the ruling house to go to that extent for a punishment, they must’ve done something horrible.” Catarina prodded.

“The eldest Lightwoods, along with two other houses, planned and executed a plan to wipe out the Herondale family. They got to the Prince and his wife leaving House Herondale with only one surviving heir. The Queen wanted to send a message.” Magnus provided.

“It was the Lightwood, Starkweather, and Morengster Houses. I remember my House got an urgent fire message asking for our assistance that night,.” Catarina remembered. “I couldn’t go, but those from my House that did…I heard the whispers of what happened. It wasn’t just that the Herondale heirs were killed. Valentine Morengster wanted to make a statement as his first step to overthrowing House Herondale. In Idris, they have a set of marks that their knights receive in their training journey.”

Magnus nodded as his attention was focused on Catarina. He didn’t know House Herondale had reached out for Catarina’s House in the past.

“But there is another. A mark with a different meaning. One they don’t use often, as it represents pain. They call it the agony rune. When Stephen and Celine Herondale were killed, Valentine burned the rune on the wall. I understand why the Queen would have wanted to send a message of her own.” Catarina downed the rest of her glass of wine as she recalled the haunting tale.

“When Tessa passed Alec to House Bane, we had to contact the Kingdom of Idris to notify their Queen of Alec’s transfer. I was informed his war debt still had 28 years on it. How did he accumulate more time?” Ragnor questioned, interested in the details.

“Alec has two siblings, a sister and brother. Even though they were both young when it happened, their Queen sentenced them as well. Alec, who at the time was fifteen, pleaded for his siblings to be spared from the war debt’s fate. She cruelly relented, banishing Alec from the Kingdom of Idris to serve out a thirty-five-year war debt in foreign kingdoms. He took the parabatai oath with her heir, Jace Herondale, binding himself to his promise to serve his sentence and make remuneration to their house. with the stipulation that once his War Debt expired he would come back to complete his Knight training and honor the Parabatai oath he made with Jace Herondale.” Magnus supplied, taking a bigger gulp from his glass when the echos of Alec’s voice retelling his story started to invade his mind.

“That would make Alec fifty when he returns to the kingdom. Too old to serve as an active knight. He would be bound to serving within the castle. And with the bond, likely limited to remaining at the Princes’ side as his personal shield.” Catarina added as agitation started sneaking into her tone.

“Also, by sending him away from the kingdom, she is purposely trying to deny Alec the chance to find love.” Ragnor grunted as he crossed his arms, lost in thought.

“What does love have to do with their deal?” Magnus sputtered, taken aback a bit.

“Magnus, you are the prince of the Kingdom of Edom! Were you not taught other Kingdom’s traditions?” Ragnor reprimanded. “The only way Alec could be set free from a life bound to stay at the side of House Herondale is if Alec weds someone. A wedding vow is the only type of pact that the Kingdom of Idris holds above a parabatai oath. If they had allowed Alec to stay in Idris, spending those years around his people, the Queen knows there was a chance he would’ve found love. But by sending away, hopping from foreign kingdom to foreign kingdom, Queen Imogen Herondale is trying to ensure that Alec remains bound to serve as a protector to her grandson.”

The room went silent with Ragnor’s speculations. A small fire of anger started to light inside of Magnus. He understood that Queen Imogen lost her son and daughter-in-law, Magnus, above others, understood what it was like to lose a family member due to another Houses’ power move. But to go that far.

Ragnor started to speak again, but stopped when he noticed that Magnus’ glamour had flickered off, revealing House Bane’s feline eyes.

Magnus didn’t want to believe Ragnor’s theories. He wanted to give the Queen of Idris the benefit of the doubt. That she hadn’t planned that far ahead to purposely be this cruel when she issued the amended sentence.

“Ragnor, is there any way out of a war debt?” Magnus asked, trying to keep his boiling anger in check.

“There isn’t, The person must serve out their sentence. This is another kingdom’s punishment to deliver, not ours to meddle in Magnus. Be content that now you know and can try and shield him.” Ragnor replied as he leveled Magnus a challenging gaze. They still had House Tanin to clean up, they didn’t need to add to their long list of tasks.

“I am not asking that we go to war for Alec. I am asking the Advisor to the King what he knows exactly about a war debt.” Magnus returned the gaze as he measured his words, trying to convey his intentions. “I know what it is like to want to seek justice for losing a family member, but the truth stands that if she plans to cage Alec after his punishment is served, I will not allow it.”

“Why are you so attached to this gardener anyway? Is this about the garden? I can find you a new one once Alec’s war debt is completed. Hell, I can even find you another before that, so they can learn from Alec on how to attend to the garden if you are that worried.” Ragnor huffed, frustrated at Magnus’ tenacity.

Magnus looked away from his friends. He hadn’t told them about his feelings for Alec. They were still under the impression that Magnus’ fixation was solely on the garden.

“No. Magnus.” Cat started as she noticed the expression on her friend’s face. “When? Ragnor and you have been busy planning a treaty.”

“Am I missing something?” Ragnor asked, cocking an eyebrow at them both.

“It wasn’t planned!” Magnus offered. “I-he…It started when I received flowers at the start and end of my day. Then I started to visit the garden more. At first I thought it was because I really wanted to see the garden come back to life, but then it started to be more about seeking out Alexander than to see the progress…”

“Oh, my friend.” Cat leaned forward to place her hand on his shoulder softly, while Ragnor made a noise mixed between a sigh and grunt.

“At least you took my advice when you made the deal with your father.” Ragnor leaned forward to serve himself more wine. He felt like he would need it for the rest of this conversation.

Magnus nodded. The deal with King Asmodeus. He would go through with his coronation and take his proper place as the prince of the Kingdom of Edom. In return, his father would hire someone to restore his mother’s garden and neither the kingdom or his father could have a say in who he does, or does not, wed.

“So what are you going to do?” Cat asked, still concerned at the new information.

“I don’t know.” Magnus answered honestly, releasing a breath as he turned his attention to his ringed fingers. He had resolved that night to confront Alec about the possibility of sharing the same feelings, but with what Alec had revealed, he didn’t know if it was proper anymore. He waved his hands, calling his magic to bring forth the magically preserved gardenia. He presented it to his friends. “He left me this last night. It was what prompted me to go visit him.”

“So you weren’t out for a walk.” Ragnor stated as he looked at the still pristine white petals on the flower.

“Secret love.” Catarina identified softly. “Oh Magnus, what have you gotten yourself into?”

“I don’t know, my dear,” Magnus answered, finally meeting their gazes. He didn’t know what to expect, but he should’ve known better. Ragnor and Catarina stared back with concern and understanding painted on their expressions. He should’ve known that, out of everyone, Ragnor and Cat wouldn’t judge or reprimand him for falling for Alec.

“I will look more into the war debt and the history of the Kingdom of Idris.” Ragnor offered. “If I find something, I will tell you, Magnus.”

“I can ask my house if they remember anything else about House Herondale, to try and see if Ragnor’s theory can even hold water.” Catarina added.

Magnus smiled and nodded, still looking at his friends. He would forever be grateful for the day they were introduced. “Wait. Another thing.”

Ragnor raised his eyebrow exasperated, releasing the hold he had on the hands crossed over his chest.

“Where does one get a bow from?” Magnus smiled softly, still thinking about Alec’s eyes shining as he talked about his love for the weapon.

“Honestly Magnus, did you not pay attention to any of your tutors?” Catarina laughed while attempting to reprimand her friend.

“A bowyer or weapons master can make you one Magnus. Go visit Hunter’s Moon. It is in House Loss territory, but they are some of the best when it comes to weapons.” Ragnor offered with a frown at the prince’s antics. Some days Ragnor believed he had obtained a little brother when he met Magnus.


	8. Chapter VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was nearing the twilight hours as Magnus slipped through the gates to the Royal Gardens. He wore an excited smile as he walked along the path. 

As he neared the shed, he saw Alec exiting the doorway, his makeshift sword in hand.

Alec spotted him and lifted a hand in a wave. “Another late night walk? I hope you didn’t have a rough day again.”

Magnus shook his head. “All is well.”

“That’s good to hear.” Alec replied. “So, what brings you here so late?”

“I thought I might be able to convince you to let me interrupt your training for tonight.” Magnus smiled coyly. “Join me for a walk in the forest?”

Alec frowned in confusion, sure Magnus was up to something but unable to guess what.

“It’ll be worth it. Trust me.” Magnus added.

And those words were all Alec needed to agree.

The pair made their way to the forest, Magnus leading Alec carefully through the castle and out without being spotted so as to avoid an unwanted patrol escort. He didn’t want an audience for his surprise. He liked being able to spend time privately with Alec.

Once they made it to the forest clearing, Magnus stopped, turning to face Alec.

“Ready?” Magnus asked, grinning

Still apprehensive, but curious, Alec nodded.

With a wave of his hands, Magnus’ magic flowed, blue ethereal strands spiraling through the trees around them. As it traveled, a number of circular targets appeared in its trail. Some mounted on the trunks themselves, others dangling from their branches, each varying in heights and distances.

Alec looked at Magnus, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

Magnus just gave Alec an eager smile, raising his hand out in front of himself. When Alec’s eyes fell to his hand, Magnus gave it a quick flick and his magic surged again. When it dissipated, in his hand he gripped a large recurve bow.

Alec blinked, startled, and unable to quite grasp that what he was seeing was true.

“A gift. Handcrafted by the Kingdom of Edom’s finest bowyer.” Magnus explained proudly. “We warlocks might use our magic a lot, but we also know we can’t always rely on it. You’d be surprised how talented our weaponsmiths are.”

Alec stood breathless, lost for words. He remained frozen with his mouth parted in awe. “Magnus. It’s stunning.” 

Magnus beamed. “You’ve brought me so much peace and joy with your gifts. I wanted to try to repay at least a part of that.”

With a snap of his fingers, he summoned a quiver full of arrows to his free hand. He held both out to Alec. “Go on. Take it. Try it out. Let’s see what you’ve got.” He added with a playful smirk. 

Alec grinned in return, excitement overtaking him. He took the offered items, effortlessly slinging the quiver onto his back. 

Magnus could tell immediately working a bow truly was second nature to Alec. He watched Alec test it’s weight, tug the string, familiarizing himself to its feel. After only one test shot, he was hitting bullseye after bullseye. 

“This bow is incredible.” He commented between shots. “It’s so much more precise than I’m used to. You really weren’t exaggerating about the quality.”

“I’m so glad you like it.”

Alec stopped then, holding the bow at rest and looking Magnus in the eye. “I love it, Magnus. Thank you.”

Magnus found himself unusually flustered by Alec’s warm smile. “Well, you’ve been such a help to me. Not only with all the wonderful flowers every day that have kept me smiling. But every time I’ve visited the Royal Gardens, you always listen to me complain, and then after I’ve got it all out of my system, you take the time to cheer me up, teaching me about the flowers. It always puts me at ease and I never fail to leave feeling so much happier.

Alec chuckled. “I’m glad to hear that. I always worry I’m lecturing to you.”

Magnus shook his head. “Not at all. I love it. I’ve always loved the garden, all the beautiful flowers that grew inside. Getting to learn all about them just adds to the experience.” 

“Did your mother teach you? About the garden?”

Magnus laughed. “She tried, she really did. But I was too eager back then to spend my time exploring rather than to really learn. I did pick up a few things here and there, but I was always much more interested in watching her cast her magic on the garden than learn about the flowers she grew with her spells.” 

“Sounds wonderful.”

“It was spectacular. A rare sight indeed. Usually, only the fae are gifted with the ability to wield nature magic. My mother was extremely rare to be able to do so. A very powerful warlock. When she married my father and added her strength to our house, it truly cemented us as a stalwart house.”

Magnus laughed softly, looking at his hands. “I tried so hard to cast her spells after she passed. I’d spend endless hours in the royal gardens trying again and again, but I could never make it work. I refused to leave for almost an entire week, convinced I just wasn’t trying hard enough. Finally, my father carried me out and sealed the gardens. And that’s how they stayed until-” He looked back up at Alec. “Well, until you came.” 

Alec held his gaze, calm and comforting. Not saying anything, not pushing, just remaining a firm supportive presence next to him. Magnus could feel the rising pain quelling as he looked into those reassuring eyes. 

After a pause, Magnus laughed again, this time more jovial. “Well, I might not have her nature magic, but I’m no slouch either. I’m a skilled warlock in my own right.” He grinned. 

“I can only imagine,” Alec replied, returning his smile. “You were complaining the other day how you never get the chance to show off for me. I’d say this is as good a time as any.”

Magnus smiled eagerly. He raised his hand, rolling it as he called upon his magic. It flowed around his hand before gathering together in a fire like a ball in his palm. He turned back to the forest of targets and then threw the fireball. It arched through the air effortlessly before striking the bullseye of one of the further hanging targets.

“Not bad.” Alec said with feigned placidity, grinning mischievously. 

“Not bad?” Magnus replied, acting hurt. “I’d like to see you cast a fireball that precisely.”

“I don’t need to. I have my bow.” Alec smiled. “That’s all I need.”

“Is that so? How about a little competition then. Let’s see who can hit the most bullseyes the quickest.”

“You’re on.” Alec grinned.

“Ready?” Magnus asked, summoning another fireball to his hand

“Just say when.” Alec replied, raising his bow, ready to fire.

“Go!” Magnus yells, hurling his first shot. 

He hit his target, but so had Alec. Magnus continued to cast shot after shot, while next to him Alec effortlessly matched his pace, arrow for arrow. Alec began nocking several arrows at a time, allowing him to land rapid-fire shots. In response, Magnus began shooting fire double-handed. The normal silence of the forest was now filled with the whoosh of magic and whistle of arrows as the pair raced to hit targets before the other could.

They laughed as they worked, enjoying the strength and skill of the other on display. 

Their competition finally came to an end, Alec out of arrows and Magnus having exhausted far more magic than he was used to. They slumped down to sit under a tree, leaning against its broad trunk, wide smiles plastered to their faces as they panted from the exertion. 

“Wait, which of us won?” Magnus asked between heavy breaths.

“No idea.” Alec shook his head. “I forgot to keep count.” 

“Me too.”

They laughed.

Both turned to look at the other at the same moment, and only then did Magnus realize how close their faces were. Magnus could feel that pull growing stronger again. Every time it was harder to ignore. It was like time standing still, nothing but him and Alec. It would be so easy for them both to just lean forward that little bit.

Alec turned his head away. Magnus felt like there was a sadness on his face. “We should really get back. We’ve been out here longer than I realized. The sun’s already rising.”

Magnus looked up, surprised to see Alec was right. “Oops. I guess we got a bit carried away with our competition.” Magnus chuckled. “I would love to portal us straight back inside, save us the trip, but the castle is warded against any portalling. Safety precautions and all.”

Alec stood up. He turned back to Magnus, offering him his hand. Magnus smiled, taking it and allowing Alec to pull him to his feet.

“I don’t mind the walk. Especially with the company.” Alec commented.

Magnus could feel the now seemingly regular sensation of his heart fluttering, lost all over again in Alec’s smile.

“Thank you again, Magnus. Truly.” 

Magnus just nodded, feeling warm all over as they walked back to the castle, side by side. 


	9. Chapter IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus let out a deep sigh of relief as he stepped into the gardens, feeling that sensation of calm wash over him once again. He adjusted the heavy tome under his arm, ensuring it was gripped tightly.

Magnus walked through the garden, blatantly searching for Alec. He was happy to find the man set up nearby the evergreen oak, working on a nearby plot.

As Magnus approached, Alec looked up from where he was raking and smiled at him. “Magnus!”

“Good morning, Alexander. You’re hard at work as ever, I see.” He said, returning his smile.

Alec gave a quick nod as he set the rake down. “Are you on your break?”

“Not exactly.” Magnus replied. He held up the large tome he’d brought with him. “Still on research duty. But I figured if I was stuck for the next few hours reading this whole thing, there was no reason I couldn’t come do it in the garden.” He gave Alec a sly grin. “Though, don’t tell Ragnor I absconded with one of his precious books. I’ll never hear the end of it.”

Alec chuckled. “My lips are sealed.”

“Don’t let me interrupt you.” Magnus said as he settled under the evergreen oak, resting comfortably against its trunk. “Just looking to enjoy the garden. And the company.” He added with a smile.

Alec returned his smile. He turned back to the plot, kneeling down and resuming his work.

They remained like that for some time, each quietly working on their own tasks. Magnus was very pleased with his idea. It was still work, but doing it in the garden made it much more pleasant. The fresh air, the gentle floral notes carried with the breeze. And any time he found his mind wandering, he could just peek up briefly and observe Alec hard at work tending to the garden. It truly made for the perfect serene experience and the hours just melted away.

And then everything changed in a matter of minutes.

Magnus sensed movement nearby. He raised his head with a smile, assuming it was Alec approaching. But his face quickly turned to shock as he saw a hooded figure lunging towards him with a blade outstretched.

The attacker was already so close, Magnus didn’t even have time to try and flinch away from their strike.

And then Magnus saw a flash of tan. Alec was there, using the handle of his rake to hook under the blade, forcing it up, away from Magnus and out of the attacker’s hand.

The attacker spun towards Alec, startled by his unexpected interference.

But Alec was already in motion, sweeping forward and landing a solid strike to the attacker’s abdomen.

They grunted, falling back from the impact. But they were able to quickly adapt, rolling with the fall, and pushing themselves back to their feet. They stood crouched in a ready stance as Alec moved towards them.

Magnus shook himself from his shock. He bolted upright, the book falling to the ground, and summoned magic to his hands at the ready.

Hearing the rustle of leaves, he wheeled around in time to parry the attack of another intruder as they shot out of their foliage hiding place.

“How dare you come here!” Magnus yelled, throwing another blast of magic at the intruder. They flew back, their body knocking firmly against the wall before they slumped over.

Magnus whirled back around to where Alec had been last, worried. He saw the rake was now laying some distance off, likely knocked away in their tussle. But Alec still held the advantage, landing strike after strike with the heel of his palm.

“Alec!” Magnus started to run towards them, drawing on his magic, readying to help. But with one final precise blow to their solar plexus, the attacker crumpled forward. They lay on their front, clutching their abdomen as they laboured to breathe. They made painful wheezing noises as they fought to pull air into their lungs.

Magnus let out a heavy sigh, releasing his magic, relieved the threat had been quashed.

Alec was breathing hard, still firm in his stance. He looked up towards Magnus and his eyes went wide.

“Magnus!” He cried out, rushing forward.

Startled, Magnus followed Alec’s gaze and began to turn. Too late he realized the intruder he had knocked back hadn’t stayed down. They were now nearly on top of him, their own dagger raised to strike.

Magnus desperately called upon his magic, but it was too late. The intruder was already striking out with the blade.

And then Alec was in front of him.

Alec grunted out in pain as the blade sunk into his chest. Breathing hard, he grabbed over the intruder’s hand, holding firm to the hilt of the dagger. The intruder looked alarmed, struggling to try and pull the dagger out and resume their attack. But Alec pushed through the pain and held fast, determined to ensure they couldn’t retrieve their weapon.

Magnus raised a hand full of magic, poised to attack, rage clear on his face. Finally, the intruder let go and wrenched their hand free, turning to flee.

Magnus gave chase for a moment, throwing a few shots of magic haphazardly at them as they ran. But once he saw the intruder stumble to collect their recovering comrade and continued to flee, he stopped. The immediate threat now confirmed over, helping Alec was more important.

He turned back to where Alec stood and watched as he stumbled before collapsing on his side.

“No, no, no. Alec. ALEC!” Magnus cried out as he bolted to Alec’s side.

Alec was still breathing hard. The little grunts of pain he continued to let out between short, shaky breaths, exposed just how much agony he was in. Magnus dropped to his knees as he reached the prone man and carefully rolled him on to his back.

“Hold on, Alec. Hold on!” He threw a hand to the sky, his magic shooting up into the air before bursting into a large red spark, signaling to the guards the need for immediate aid.

“Okay, okay. It’s going to be okay.” Magnus said, as much for himself as Alec.

Magnus carefully moved his hands around the weapon, ensuring he held it from moving and causing more damage, before placing firm pressure on the wound to staunch any further blood loss.

And then his stomach dropped entirely when he saw Alec had lost consciousness.

“No, not again.” He whispers in distress, begging. “ _Please_ , not again.”


	10. Chapter X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec’s unconscious form was carefully being carried by Magnus through the hallways of the castle as the prince rushed his way to the infirmary.

After he had sent off the distress signal, five guards and Ragnor had quickly arrived. Magnus still couldn’t really process what happened beyond the initial attack. There was just a constant chant keeping him going.

_Don’t move the dagger. Get Alexander to the infirmary. Don’t move the dagger. Get Alexander to the infirmary._

Ragnor had noticed Magnus’ state and took charge immediately, sending Magnus and a guard off to the infirmary while he and the other guards seized the two fleeing assassins.

Magnus was just grateful that his adrenaline-fueled instincts took over because he didn’t know how he made it to the door he had just kicked open.

He laid the injured gardener on the bed and moved his hand to the blade’s handle so it wouldn’t move around and cause Alec more damage.

As he looked at Alec’s pained expression, and kept replaying the events in his head. He didn’t want to believe it, but they were too similar. There was no way his mother’s and this attack would not be linked.

Catarina rushed in, causing the guard who had accompanied Magnus to draw his sword. They watched as she stopped and scanned the room before landing on Alec’s injured form laying on the bed. Her eyes flickered to Magnus, who was holding the hilt of the blade to keep it steady.

“Ragnor sent a fire message.” Catarina began as she moved towards the bed, inspecting Alec’s chest where the blade stood out. “All he said was there was an attempt in the garden. He didn’t say who was hurt. He just wrote that I was needed urgently”

Magnus kept his eyes on Catarina as she started to peel away some of Alec’s clothes still impeding her sight.

“I didn’t want to use my magic on him in case it was the same poison.” Magnus explained as his friend’s silence started to grow heavy.

Catarina flicked her eyes up slightly and smiled towards the prince.

“It’s okay Magnus,” Catarina voice steadier than before. “Alec isn’t a warlock or Fae so he doesn’t have any form of magic. The poison only reacts with magic.”

Magnus nodded along, but he couldn’t force himself to fully believe her when Alec was still laying with the wretched dagger buried in his chest. Images kept flashing back of the guards trying to shield the eyes of a young boy crying out for his mother who was laid out only a few feet away.

“The blade was meant for me.” Magnus’ shaky voice started as he watched Catarina gather supplies from the stocked cabinets. “I wasn’t careful enough. There were two of them and I thought-I got cocky. I got cocky and didn’t realize that the one I put down wasn’t fully down.”

“Magnus, this was a surprise attack.” Catarina comforted before turning her attention back to Alec. “Also, we both know what would’ve happened if the blade had actually struck you.”

Magnus nodded solemnly. He was only alive right now because Alec had taken the blow for him.

The snap of Catarina’s gloves brought him out of his depressive spiral of thoughts and back to the present.

“As much as I appreciate you holding the blade still, I am going to have to ask you to let go.” Catarina explained softly. “I need to get it out of him to clean out the wound. Instead, hold him down for me. When I start to pull he will want to trash around from the pain. Don’t let him.”

Magnus nodded, releasing his hold, and moved his hands to Alec’s shoulders. He used his whole weight to anchor the man down.

“Alright, I will try to be quick.” She warned as she began the removal.

As expected Alec groaned and attempted to shoot up as his eyes opened to reveal their bloodshot state. If it wasn’t for Magnus, Alec would’ve made his injury worse. Catarina quickly moved the blade away from the duo on the bed, summoning a case for it and sealing the dagger inside. She watched as the blade seemed to sizzled when her magic made contact. It was the same poison.

“Move, I need to start cleaning and closing the wound.” Catarina urged. She had already pulled the necessary tools from the stocked cabinets. She wouldn’t allow Magnus to go through that pain again. Not this time. Not when she was old enough to do something about it this time. “Where is Ragnor?”

Magnus watched as Cat used the gauze and some liquid to clean around the wound before she inspected the inside of the injury.

“He is pursuing the intruders with the guards.” Magnus explained, trying to recall from his foggy memory. “He told me to come here and that he had already sent you a fire message to meet me here.”

Catarina finished and tossed the gauze away before reaching for a small jar. She tapped on Magnus’ hands to signal that he could let go.

Magnus relented when he felt her touch. He looked down and watched Catarina applying some cream around the wound. He saw that Alec was once again unconscious, but this time he seemed more peaceful.

“I haven’t closed it yet, but I applied the numbing ointment already. He can’t feel the wound anymore.” She explained as she twisted the small jar close. “It looks like the dagger missed anything vital, mostly just minor blood vessels. If I could use my magic, I would just restitch them and close him up no-fuss. But that is not an option currently.”

“Will he be okay?” Magnus shifted, opting to sit on the side of the man’s infirmary bed.

“The poison, from what we know, is only fatal to warlocks. It reacts to our magic. Alec doesn’t have any magic for it to react to.” Catarina listed. “He will be in pain and have to take some basic antidotes, but he will not have any permanent damage, bar a new scar.”

Magnus nodded and watched as she readied the needle to close the wound.

Ragnor came in with the culprits bound heavily by magic as Catarina started to stitch the wound. The assassins were unconscious and gagged.

The Advisor to the King looked over to the sealed dagger and immediately moved towards it, leaving the guards to bind the assassins to infirmary beds with magic suppressing shackles.

“This design.” Ragnor paused before turning to Catarina. “Was it the same poison?”

“Yes. Luckily Alec was the one to get stabbed, not Magnus.”

“I don’t appreciate you saying that it is lucky that Alexander got stabbed, Cat.” Magnus warned.

Ragnor looked at Magnus before he pulled him close. “When you screamed and I ran to the garden with the guards,” Ragnor started his voice breaking. “I could only see you on the grass with blood on you and the assassins fleeing. I thought…I thought they had stabbed you, Magnus. I thought we were going to lose you.”

“I’m not saying I am happy Alec was stabbed in a morbid way but, if you had been stabbed instead of him…” Catarina looked at her friend with pleading eyes. “There would’ve been nothing we could’ve done. The poison is fatal and quick.”

“So it’s the same poison then.” Ragnor asked, glaring at the shackled assassin. “I will make sure they talk.”

Before anyone could continue the conversation, the infirmary’s door burst open from a rush of uncontrolled magic. The king entered the room, searching wildly until his feline eyes locked onto his son.

“M-Mags,” the King quickly broke through the room, pulling his son off the bed and into an embrace. “The guards said there had been another attempt. They said it was in the Royal Garden and that you were seen rushing to the infirmary. I thou-thought...I can’t lose you Mags. I can’t lose you like I lost your mother.”

Magnus stood frozen in the embrace as he brought his hands to return the hug.

“I’m okay, Papa. Alexander saved me,” Magnus whispered, not trusting his voice. It had been so long since he had seen this side of his father. “He took the dagger for me.”

Asmodeus shifted his gaze to the gardener resting on the bed beside them. “Is he okay?”

“The poison is only fatal to anyone with magic.” Catarina explained as she cleaned up around the now sutured wound. “Alec doesn’t have any, so as long as we don’t try and heal him with magic, he should be able to pull through once it exits his body.”

“He really was training to be a knight.” Ragnor said as he picked up the case containing the blade. “This is a short-range weapon. For Alec to have noticed and reacted fast enough to defend Magnus, he would either have had some sort of enchanted gear or really has put every ounce of himself into his training.”

Asmodeus shifted his attention between the dagger and the two assassins in the beds.

“Is it the same dagger, Ragnor?” Asmodeus questioned. His was voice cold and steady, but his magic betrayed him as it seeped around his hands.

“I won’t know till I track it back to its owner and get a sample of the poison.” Ragnor informed.

“Ragnor.” Asmodeus’ voice came out harsh. “I need to know now. Are these the same assassins that came after Melati, and is that the same blade they used?”

“I won’t give you hasty information to quench your thirst for revenge.” Ragnor held as he stared at the king.

“You forget yourself, Advisor to the King.” Asmodeus warns.

“I know where I stand. I am the Advisor to the King, but I serve the Kingdom of Edom. I will not allow you to start a war on a rash statement.” Ragnor stared back, refusing to back down. “I have served you and supported you for so long, King Asmodeus. When you ordered, I look into Queen Melati’s assassination. I spent years and continue to sort through the evidence. So, do not start questioning my intent of finding the people responsible for killing my best friend’s mother.”

Magnus looked up between his father and Ragnor. He had never seen both of them argue on something before.

They heard a soft chuckle from the beds behind them, causing the room to focus on the now conscious assassin. It was the one that Magnus had thrown against the wall and who had stabbed Alec.

“Planned so long, only to fail once again.” he muttered madly to himself. “Again, someone takes the blade for the brat.”

“Silence!” one of the guards commands.

“So, you are the same people who killed my mom.” Magnus’ voice was steady as he turned his unglamoured eyes onto the shackled prisoners.

The assassin smirked and returned Magnus’ gaze. “I remembered as the guards carried you away from the garden. A screaming little brat.”

Asmodeus magic crackled in the room.

“Stop! If you can’t control your magic then get out.” Catarina reprimanded sternly. “Take the interrogation somewhere else. Alec’s body can’t be in touch by magic, the poison in his system will activate.”

Asmodeus closed his eyes, willing his magic to retreat.

“What house sent you?” Ragnor’s cold voice broke the silence. The advisor had made his way through the room and stood towering over the shackled prisoners.

The assassin still held his smirk. “Do you even have to ask?”

“I want you to say it.” Ragnor clarified, leaning closer to ensure that the small amount of magic he released would only be contained to the area. “I want you to reveal what house contracted the assassinations.”

“My life was already withdrawn when I was captured. Why would I make your work easier?” he bit back

Ragnor’s green magic pulled back and he scoffed, turning his back to the assassins before addressing the guards.

“These two are to be held until their trial.” Ragnor began, ensuring he kept the dagger in his possession. He would not allow such a vital piece of evidence out of his sight. “They will be tried for the assassination of Queen Melati Bane and for the attempted assassination of Prince Magnus Bane. Do not let them escape.”

The guards nodded and pulled the culprits up harshly from the beds. Many of the guards present had been there when Queen Melati had been assassinated. One was one of the guards who attempted to pursue the assailant the first time, Magnus could see the guard’s satisfied smirk through his headgear as he man-handled the assassins through the doors to take them to the dungeon.

“We need to contact House Tanin immediately.” Asmodeus began.

“We do not need to do anything until we have our evidence lined up.” Ragnor corrected. “If we send them any type of demand for explanation without proper proof, they could use it as a means to declare war.”

“So what, we stand and allow them to continue their attempts?” Asmodeus fought back. “Should I ban any forms of magic next? Should I seal Magnus away in some large tower for the rest of his days until you find me the proof I have been asking for for years?”

Magnus shifted between both of them. He felt like he had been pulled back to his childhood. He looked at Alexander’s relaxed form and the now clean gauze that protected the sealed wound underneath. He couldn’t stop the echoes of the medics hurriedly working his mother as they tried to save her. And he remembered screaming and thrashing against the guard carrying him away.

Magnus’ knees began to buckle under the weight of the memories. He distantly hears his father and Ragnor still arguing and Catarina shuffling around Alec’s bed. Magnus allowed himself to lean on the bed and his hand unconsciously found Alec’s. He felt Alec’s calloused fingertips against his own palm and allowed his mind to remember the happy times that he had spent in the garden. He lost himself in the pleasant memories of Alec explaining a flower’s meaning and hanging on to each of Alec’s words. He curled his hand around Alec’s, giving it a squeeze and offered the resting gardener a soft smile before he returned his attention to his father and Ragnor.

“I am asking you to be reasonable.” Ragnor was arguing. “If we do not do this correctly the kingdom could suffer.”

“I won’t allow them the chance to plan another attempt.” Asmodeus pushed forward.

“Ragnor is right.” Mangus interjected, standing up to meet them at eye level. “I want justice as much as you do father, but I refuse to initiate a war.”

“So you would see them pardoned for their crimes?” Asmodeus accused cruelly.

“I will see no one pardoned for that crime.” Magnus raised his voice. “When Ragnor comes back with proof that identifies the dagger as the property of someone within House Tanin, and that the poison is indeed the same as the one used on my mother, then and then alone will we demand an explanation.”

“They will deny it.” Asmodeus retorted.

“If they still refuse to acknowledge their crimes privately, I will drag them in front of the five houses and lay them bare for all to witness their atrocities.” Magnus responded.

“They will just stage a civil war. We would still go to war.” Asmodeus admonished as he released another sigh. “You would’ve avoided nothing and bought them more time to hide their tracks.”

“I am giving them a chance to avoid their demise.” Magnus answered as he met his father’s glare. “When, and if, we go to war, it will not be because House Bane initiated it. And if House Bane is taken to the point of war, we will make sure everyone knows we were kind and tried everything we could to avoid that outcome.”

“Kindness gets you nowhere.” Asmodeus continued.

“Kindness is the reason you still have a family.” Magnus reminded. “If it hadn’t been for Alexander’s kindness, I would’ve been the one in the bed instead and the poison would...It would’ve taken me, like it took mom.” the prince faltered at the end at the reminder of the loss of his mother.

Asmodeus groaned and looked between the injured gardener and his son. He knew as king what he should do. He knew that there was a proper way to play the political game, but a part of him still thirsted for vengeance.

“Fine.” Asmodeus relented. “But the garden is to be closed again.”

“You can’t do that!” Magnus cried out, glaring at his father. “We had a deal, and as long as I am doing my duties as the prince of this kingdom, you can’t go back on it.”

“You were attacked in that garden. Your mother was assassinated in that garden.” Asmodeus reminded. “When will you finally let it go? I can’t ensure your safety anymore, Mags.” Asmodeus turned to a pleading tone at the end.

“The garden doesn’t pose much of a threat to Magnus, since Alec is always there.” Ragnor offered.

“So what I am supposed to do? Leave my son’s safety in the hands of a gardener?” Asmodeus questioned. “I am grateful for him protecting Magnus but, he can’t follow Mangus around 24/7.”

“He could if you promoted him.” Catarina cut through the trio.

“If you were to make Alec Magnus’ attendant, it would ensure someone who could not be affected by the poison would be guarding your son.” Ragnor supported. “Alec has already shown a willingness to protect the prince.”

Magnus blinked and stared at his friends. He didn’t know what they were aiming for with this conversation.

“He is a gardener.” Asmodeus reminded. “He is not properly trained. What happens when they send more experienced assassins?”

“Before arriving to the Kingdom of Edom, Alec was in training to be a knight.” Ragnor explained. “And we clearly saw today that he is still in form.”

Asmodeus stared down to the bed containing the injured man and noticed how his son’s eyes kept shifting to the gardener at every chance. Magnus still had his glamour down, probably from the shock of the day’s events. But the look in his eyes; Asmodeus knew it well. He witnessed it every time he saw his past self in pictures with the late queen. He saw it prominently in photos of their wedding and when they welcomed Magnus into the world. That gaze only belonged to those who had found themselves a special place in the hearts of House Bane. His boy had fallen for the gardener.

“Alright.” Asmodeus relented. “If the gardener changes to the position of the Prince’s attendant, I will allow the garden to remain with the stipulation that he always goes wherever Magnus does. I will hold him personally responsible for any harm that comes to my son.”

“I will start making the arrangements.” Ragnor answered with a smile.

“I would like to hold off for a bit.” Magnus interrupted. “While I would love for the garden to remain open, I want to let it be Alec’s choice what he does. When he wakes up, I will talk to him about the new opportunity and let him decide.”

“Even if it means he might choose to remain as a gardener?” Asmodeus questioned. “That would mean he would be out of the job since that would result in its closing.”

“I am aware. There are other jobs he could fill in the castle, if it comes to that, but I will not make the choice for him.” Magnus explained as his eyes still flickered to Alec as he spoke.

“Very well. Also,” Asmodeus turned to Ragnor and met the advisor’s eyes seriously. “I do not like being played. I don’t know what type of pact you have with Magnus, but don’t think I didn’t notice that he didn’t question when I accused House Tanin.”

Magnus stilled. He had forgotten the king wasn’t aware of his deal with Ragnor.

“The evidence you found was supposed to stay between you and I, Ragnor.” Asmodeus reprimanded. “I trust there was a good reason for your slip.”

“I found his notes.” Magnus stepped up. “I badgered him for days until he relented and told me what I wanted to know, under the condition I agreed to take the deal you had offered.”

Asmodeus’ gaze turned to his son and was met with the fierce golden eyes of the prince.

“So if you agreed to go through with the coronation and you duties as heir, he would divulge all the information he had acquired?” Asmodeus questioned, looking between them. “Anything else?”

“I also advised Magnus on the terms of your deal.” Ragnor confessed. “I led him to believe it was in his best interest if he made it clear that no one had a say in who he wed.”

“That was smart.” Asmodeus praised, still appraising the pair. “I wouldn’t force my son into an arranged marriage, but by doing so you barred the kingdom’s hands from meddling as well.”

“Your Majesty, it was never my intention to maliciously deceive you.” Ragnor offered. “I was doing what I thought would be best for the kingdom and House Bane.”

Asmodeus nodded and smiled at Ragnor. He had known the boy since he had been introduced to Magnus as a playmate and then grew and flourished through the ranks to become Advisor to the King. He knew where Ragnor’s allegiance and heart fell.

“Just don’t make a habit of it.” Asmodeus made his way towards the door.

He looked back to his son and how he had now moved to be sit next to the gardener. Their hands entwined together, and he saw Magnus rubbing a pattern softly with his thumb. “ _Your little petal has grown up, my love.”_

“I am going to make sure the prisoners are _comfortable_ in their cells.” Asmodeus said. “I expect an answer to the boy’s decision soon.”

They watched the king exit with a sinister expression as he made his way to the dungeons.

“What was that about?” Magnus questioned when he felt his father was out of earshot.

“What was what?” Ragnor asked as a smirk played on his lips.

“Ragnor, stop teasing him. He’s had a long day.” Catarina admonished as she finally stopped fussing over Alec. “We’ve all had a long day.”

“Oh, but when he is the one doing it, both of you team up on me.” Ragnor teased.

“Can someone please explain?” Magnus interrupted, the frustration creeping into his voice.

“It would be very beneficial if you convinced Alec to take the attendant position.” Ragnor offered, still not relinquishing his ace.

“I won’t make choices for him. He has had enough decisions forced on him already.” Magnus retaliated.

“Even if it meant that he would be able to see his siblings and continue his path to knighthood sooner?” Ragnor continued.

“What he is trying to say is,” Catarina rolled her eyes at their antics. “We found a way for Alec to lessen his sentence.”

Magnus’ grip on Alec’s hand tightened and he stared fully towards the pair. “How?”

“Idris measures the time of the war debt by the labour the sentenced completes.” Ragnor explained vaguely.

“I know that.” Magnus responded irritated. “That is nothing new Ragnor. How can we lower his time?”

“Listen. As defined by the type of labour, the sentenced completes.” Ragnor emphasized. “Labour of a higher position would normally pay the worker more, but, in the case of a war debt, it translates to their time being subtracted faster.”

Magnus blinked a few times, trying to wrap his head around the concept Ragnor was attempting to explain.

“Ragnor and I did some digging as we promised.” Catarina started as she moved towards Magnus. “We discovered that if Alec was to do a job that was of high position, like being the attendant of a prince, the time on his war debt would be paid faster than if he was a common servant. And a gardener is considered a common servant.” Catarina placed her hand on Magnus’ shoulder and smiled. “His time had been passing normally because he has only ever been contracted to do jobs that were categorized as common labour. If he had any point been given work that would be considered specialized or high class, his time would’ve gone down faster.”

“That’s why you had to report what Alec was doing for House Bane when you had him transferred from Tessa’s.” Magnus provided as his brain started to link together the dots. “It’s why they keep track of what work he does. To know where they are, but also so that they can deduct the correct amount of time.”

“It isn’t something they like revealing often.” Ragnor explained. “It was hidden within a long wall of complicated text. I never really noticed it till I combed through the paperwork they gave us when we hired Alec.” Ragnor continued as he set the contained dagger down near the bed, still keeping it in view. “If we change his position within the castle, or wish to transfer him out, we have to contact the Kingdom of Idris to make them aware. I wondered why, and after days of dissecting the paperwork I found it.”

Magnus looked between his two friends and back at Alec’s serene form. “When he wakes up I will tell him. It will still be his decision, but I will make sure he knows what it would mean for his future.”


	11. Chapter XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several days later, Alec had finally recovered enough to be released from the infirmary. 

Magnus had spent most of those days in the ward with him, not wanting to leave the man’s side while he slept. At first, it was out of a still lingering fear Alec would take a turn for the worst. But once Alec awoke, it became more about ensuring the man remained in bed long enough to properly recover from his injuries. 

As it turned out, Alec was a terrible patient. Not long after he first awoke, he was already trying to convince them he could be released and return to work.

“I’m fine.”

“You are not fine, you were impaled!” Magnus argued.

“You make it sound like I was run through. It was only a dagger.” Alec tried to reason.

“It was only-Alexander!” Magnus responded, incensed at the man’s cavalier attitude towards his own wellbeing. “You need to take this more seriously. You were badly injured! Now, lay back down and rest.” Magnus ordered. 

Alec made a face, looking like he might still try to argue.

“Before I make you.” Magnus added with a coy smile.

His actions had the intended effect. Alec’s cheeks flushed and he stuttered for a moment before he settled back in to sleep.

Not that it stopped Alec’s noncompliant behaviour entirely. On several occasions, Magnus returned from a short errand just in time to catch Alec trying to leave the infirmary. Magnus would scold him, though always gently, and Alec would sheepishly climb back into bed.

Once Alec was cleared from bedrest, they were both relieved. Magnus because it meant Alec was healing well, and Alec because he was no longer confined to spend endless hours idly.

After he was discharged, Magnus asked Alec to accompany him in the garden, explaining that he needed to discuss something with him. Alec looked concerned, but agreed readily.

As they walked through the garden in tandem, Magnus related to Alec what Ragnor had discovered. He told him about the attendant position, and how it would significantly reduce the remaining amount of time of Alec’s war debt. He explained to Alec all of the details, and what the position entailed. Alec listened quietly the entire time, his attention focused on Magnus’ every word.

“It would of course mean you’d be stuck spending a lot more time around me.” Magnus chuckled. “So, I supposed that might be a deterrent. But, you would also get more privileges due to the higher position. You’d even be able to continue your knighthood training. For real, I mean.” 

The pair reached the evergreen tree, coming to a stop under its comforting canopy of branches.

“You could undergo your remaining trials during off-hours so that, as soon as the debt is resolved, you’d be ready to take your vow. Which, serving as Attendant to the Prince, would be only about a year from now” Magnus explained, looking at Alec warmly. 

Alec stared back for another minute. He looked bewildered, frowning as he struggled to process what Magnus had proposed to him. 

“That...that would be incredible. But-” He shook his head, still unable to quite believe. “I don’t understand. Why would you do all this for me? For some gardener, you only met a few months ago? Why would someone like you do all of this for someone like me?” 

“Because,” Magnus smiled, warm and sincere. “Because you’re wonderful and kind, the embodiment of a virtuous knight. Because you would do anything to protect others and ensure their happiness. Because you deserve to reach your dreams and achieve what you have worked so hard towards.”

“Magnus.” Alec murmured, stunned.

“And because you’re important to me, Alexander. Because my heart calls to yours.” He reached out, gently taking Alec’s hand. “As yours calls to mine.”

Alec took a sharp intake of breath. His eyes were flicking back and forth between Magnus’, searching to confirm he was speaking the truth.

“I know you feel what I feel. I still have the gardenia you left me.” 

“I-I-” Alec’s cheeks flushed. He let out a small sigh. “Magnus, you’re the prince of an entire kingdom of people who flourish due to your dedication and generosity. And I’m just-”

Magnus cupped Alec’s cheek, cutting off his solemn words, and gazing directly into Alec’s eyes. “You’re everything, Alexander.”

Alec let out another sigh, this one full of happy disbelief.

“And I would really like to finally kiss you now.” Magnus added

Alec gave a breathy chuckle, nodding his agreement. 

They looked at one another for a moment, faces close, and Magnus knew that this time Alec wouldn’t feel obligated to turn away. That pull was back again, tugging at their hearts. And this time he let it draw him right in.

When their lips met, Magnus knew it was what was meant to be. Nothing had ever felt more right. At that moment, feeling Alec’s lips moving against his, everything else seemed irrelevant. The rest of the world, those stresses, and problems, just fell away. Nothing else mattered but Alec.

When they finally parted, Magnus had to fight to open his eyes again. He felt drunk on the pleasure, his mind still buzzing with bliss. When he did, though, he was greeted with Alec’s excited grin. Magnus laughed at how it still made his heart flutter.

“Are you sure about this, Magnus? Being your attendant?” Alec asked. “I don’t want you to have suggested this because you somehow feel obligated to help me.” 

“Absolutely. Who better to aid and protect me. You’ve already shown many times your qualifications for the role.” Magnus reassured him. “And, selfishly, I want you at my side, Alexander. Not just for now. For as long as you’ll stay. Even after your war debt is served. After you’re knighted. There will always be a place for you here, if you want it.”

If Magnus had thought Alec couldn’t smile any wider, he was then proven wrong. “Well, I guess you’ve just gained a new attendant.”

“Excellent.” Magnus said gleefully. “Now, my first order of business: kiss me again.”

“Is that okay? For you to let your attendant kiss you?” Alec teased. 

“I’m the Prince of Edom. Let’s see them try to stop me.” He grinned. “Now stop dilly-dallying.”

“Yes, my prince.” Alec replied, smiling happily as he leaned in to capture Magnus’ lips once again.


	12. Chapter XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things fell effortlessly into place after that. Ragnor made the appropriate arrangements and Alec’s position as Attendant to the Prince was formalized. And, with all the work that needed to be done, Alec’s then last remaining year of service seemed to pass in the blink of an eye.

Alec took his new duties seriously. He accompanied Magnus to all of his meetings and remained vigilant at his side while Magnus tended to all of his duties. He was Magnus’ ever-present protector and support.

And, during the more quiet periods, Magnus loved to watch Alec during his continued, now formal, knighthood training. It had filled Magnus with such joy when he was able to witness Alec successfully complete his first of the remaining trials. Alec was glowing with pride as he marked his skin with the coordinating rune.

“One down.” Magnus said happily, running a hand over Alec’s new rune.

“Only two more to go. And then I’ll finally be able to get my angelic rune.” Alec explained elatedly. “Of course, that one can only be given by one of the order, to symbolize my acceptance into their ranks. But it’s really happening, Magnus.”

“It most certainly is.” Magnus confirmed, smiling. “My handsome knight in the making.”

Alec chuckled before leaning in and taking Magnus’ lips with his. The kiss was deep and full of affection. And, as his heart continued its fluttering dance, Magnus felt certain he would never grow tired of them.

Alec pulled away, grinning wide. “I still can’t quite believe I get to do that.”

Magnus chuckled, moving back in and kissing him again. “Any time you want.”

“That could be a problem. We’d never get anything done.” Alec joked.

“Sounds perfect.” Magnus responded.

And they both laughed before sharing another passionate kiss.

Of course, the responsibilities of tending to a kingdom never truly ceased. As such, the majority of their days were filled with performing that work. They were kept busy with coordinating everything, such as organizing patrols, maximizing the protection of communities, and sending as much support as possible to citizens in need.

They also had to contend with settling matters in regards to House Tanin. Ragnor had been making decent headway on collecting the evidence of the house’s guilt, but more time was still needed to solidify their case. Meanwhile, Magnus found himself having to remain diplomatic in their negotiations, all the while knowing the truth of their intentions. The houses’ continued obstructions of progress, and blatant refusal to collaborate on making peace, continued to wear on Magnus

“I don’t know how much longer I can do this.” Magnus groaned bitterly.

He sat slumped in his chair, exhausted, having just finished yet another stressful and fruitless meeting with House Tanin.

“I have to sit there, smile on my face, offering suggestion after suggestion, while they just shut down every opportunity to bring this madness to an end. And, all the while, I know that they want me gone. They want me dead and to take the crown themselves, and nothing short of that will make them happy. Yet, I’m forced to act like I don’t know that to be the case.” He let a heavy sigh. “I really don’t think I can keep doing this.”

“Yes, you can.” Alec said, firm but warm. “You’re the strongest person I know, Magnus. Your kindness is boundless, and your devotion to the wellbeing of your people is unending. You always do whatever needs to be done to help those that need you. And you never let anyone stop you from reaching your goals. The kingdom is lucky to have you fighting for them.”

Magnus smiled, still tired but comforted. He still needed to find a solution, but Alec’s reassuring words made him feel so much better and helped give him the strength to keep moving forward. “Thank you.”

Alec nodded and offered his hand. “Now, let’s get you to bed.’

“Alexander!” Magnus teased with a coy smile, feigning indignance.

Alec just laughed. “To sleep, silly.”

Magnus returned his laugh, letting Alec pull him to his feet. He didn’t let go of Alec’s hand as they walked towards his quarters. “Will you stay and snuggle with me?

And Alec smiled warmly. “Of course.”

They continued to visit the Royal Gardens as well, whenever they could find the time. Magnus wasn’t about to forgo his paradise escape. And, apparently, Alec wasn’t planning on relinquishing his gardening work entirely either.

Their visits would start as a casual stroll, just to relax with the fresh air and enjoy the beauty of the garden. But, inevitably, Alec would notice something that needed correction and feel the need to fix it. Magnus would lightheartedly tease him for it, reminding him he was no longer the gardener. But Alec would just reassure him he enjoyed the work and finish whatever task he had discovered. Not that Magnus ever minded. He was always content to settle in a cozy spot and watch as Alec fussed over the garden, tending to its needs.

Magnus also opened up more about his mother on their garden trips. Not just about his childhood memories, but about what had happened to her too. It was hard, at first, relaying the events from all those years ago. They seemed somehow all the fresher in his mind having almost lost Alec in the same way. But he trusted Alec and wanted to share everything with him, even the things that were hard.

“I’m so sorry, Magnus.” Alec said quietly once Magnus had finished recounting his memories. He held Magnus’ hand, a firm and comforting presence. “Why did you want to rebuild the garden then? If something so terrible happened here?”

Magnus smiled. “Because so many wonderful things happened here with her. Her death was only one moment in so many. One that was allowed to shatter and overshadow the rest of the good ones for all those years. I wanted to be able to reclaim all those joyful moments with her here.

“That’s why I want to have a memorial built for her here. This garden was her sanctuary, as much as mine. She put so much of herself into this place. That great evergreen tree? The one we both love so much? It was planted when she and my father wed. A symbol of their love, destined to last for centuries. She poured her heart into caring for that tree.”

“That’s probably why it was able to survive after all those years. Her magic imbued with the powerful love your parents shared gave it the strength to hold on.” Alec suggested.

Magnus stopped for a moment, letting Alec’s words sink in. He had never thought about that before. But as he did, he was sure Alec was right. Magnus smiled as another wave of happiness washed over him. “I want the memorial to be close to the tree. So that she can always be remembered for her strength and all that she contributed.”

“I think that sounds perfect.” Alec agreed.

They stood together in comfortable silence for a time, Magnus lost in the happy memories of his mother and all the joy she brought him. He could hear her laughter accompanying his own as they played in the garden, and the soothing lilt of her voice as she read him stories under the great tree.

“It’s funny.” Magnus began finally, a light crimson touching his cheeks. “I never really thought I’d have such a strong connection with someone the way we do. But I have always desired to have children of my own. I can only hope I can be half as wonderful of a parent as she was to me.”

“I know you will be.” Alec said confidently, squeezing Magnus’ hand. “You’ll make an amazing father to our children.”

Magnus smiled, leaning against Alec. “I can’t wait.”

With each day so filled with activities, the months flew by and, before Magnus knew it, Alec’s war debt was served. A few days after all the paperwork officially declaring his remuneration completed was formalized, Alec underwent and completed his final knighthood trial.

Magnus watched pensively as Alec drew the rune onto his skin. Alec was now free of his obligations to remain in Edom and ready to officially become a knight as he’d always wanted. Magnus was happy for Alec, of course. This outcome is what he had desired for Alec. For this wonderful man who had brought so much joy into his life to be able to achieve his dreams and have the future he deserved.

But he couldn’t help be a little sad, too. He had grown rather accustomed to having Alec with him everyday. He knew it wouldn’t be the end of their relationship, but being an entire kingdom apart would be difficult. Even now, with everything that needed to be done, they sometimes struggled to find proper alone time. There had been more than a few stolen moments in empty storage rooms between meetings.

Magnus loved Alec with all his heart, and was more than willing to do whatever it took to make their relationship continue to work, but it didn’t mean being so far away would be any less painful.

“I guess you can return to Idris now.” Magnus said, working to keep the smile on his face. “Accept your vow and join the ranks of the Knights of Idris.”

“I could.” Alec said thoughtfully. And then he smiled warmly. “Or I could stay here.”

Magnus frowned, not quite understanding what Alec was suggesting.

“Magnus, you once told me you wanted me at your side for as long as I’d stay. That there would always be a place for me here.” Alec explained. “Well, that’s what I want.”

Magnus just stood frozen, not daring to breath, afraid to hope what Alec was saying was true.

“This is my place. To serve the Kingdom of Edom, to protect its people and the man I love.”

Alec reached forward, taking Magnus’ hand in his. “And to stay at his side. Forever.”

A bit of that old nervousness showed on Alec’s face. He took a deep breath, smiling. And then, still holding Magnus’ hand, from his pocket he produced a gold band.

Magnus gasped.

“Magnus Bane, would you do me the greatest honour by becoming my husband?”

“Alexander.” It was barely a whisper, the shock and awe still hitting Magnus in waves.

“But, what about Idris? Your family and the order?”

“I don’t have to remain in Idris to be a knight of the order. Our vow is about protecting people from injustice and harm, wherever we are. That includes the people of Edom.” Alec replied proudly.

“And it’s not like I wouldn’t ever be able to see my siblings. They could always come to visit Edom. We can show them the garden. Or we could even go visit Idris some day. Together. I’d love to show it to you.”

“And you knighting?” Magnus asked.

“I’m sure I can make arrangements for one of the order to come and perform the knighting ceremony here. I’ve waited this long. A bit longer is nothing, if it means I get to remain with the man I love.” Alec smiled.

Magnus took another moment to process everything Alec had just told him. And then he smiled wide and warm, the excitement quickly overtaking him.

“Well, I guess we’d better start making the arrangements, hadn’t we?”

“For my knighting? Or our wedding.” Alec asked, searching Magnus’ eyes for his answer.

“Both.” Magnus replied smiling before pulling Alec into a deep kiss.


	13. Chapter XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks later, they received word that the Knights of Idris were sending an envoy to perform the knighting ceremony. Alec was to be sworn into the order in one week’s time.

In the meantime, they spent every spare moment planning their wedding. They had decided to waste no time, electing to hold it only a few days after Alec was to officially be knighted. 

Of course, their responsibilities to the kingdom hadn’t stopped. As such, their garden visits became planning sessions. They toured the garden, picking the best location to hold the ceremony and seat guests. Other afternoons, they would sit under the evergreen oak and choose their colour pallet or menu. With all the stressors of the kingdom still very much in play, it was a welcomed reprieve to be able to enjoy such joyfully frivolous tasks.

Finally, the day before Alec’s knight ceremony was scheduled to occur, the envoy arrived. They were in the library, finishing the last of the day’s work, when the guards informed them of the envoy’s arrival.

Magnus accompanied Alec to the main hall to greet their new guest. He pushed open the doors to the hall and found a blonde man standing there, wearing a richly made gambeson. The man turned at the sound of their entrance, a lighthearted smirk on his face.

“Jace!” Alec broke into a surprised smile. He rushed forward to greet his parabati. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to swear my shield brother into the order, of course. I couldn’t allow anyone else to have that honour, now could I?” He grinned, pulling Alec into a rough and affectionate hug. 

Alec shook his head in disbelief. “I’m so glad you’re the one. I just didn’t think it was possible. You’re the Prince of Idris, I didn’t think they’d be able to spare you to come all this way for a knighting ceremony.”

“Well, this isn’t just any knighting ceremony. This one’s special. My parabatai, finally joining the ranks as he deserves. Plus, I also needed to come to meet this fiance of yours.” He winked.

Alec laughed. “Well, he’s-” He started, turning to beckon Magnus closer.

“Wait. Hold that thought.” Jace interrupted. “Not everyone’s here.”

Alec frowned in confusion.

Jace just continued to grin, waving something to the guard. “I also brought a few very special witnesses for the ceremony.”

Magnus reached Alec’s side just as the doors opened again behind them. They both turned and saw two figures enter the room; a young boy and a stunning adolescent woman. From their familiar dark hair and strong features, Magnus didn’t need Alec to tell him who they were. 

Alec gasped. “Izzy. Max!” 

The pair smiled, rushing forward to their brother’s waiting arms. Alec hugged them tightly, and Magnus could see him struggling to contain his overwhelming emotions. 

“You’ve gotten so big.” He finally managed to whisper.

“Well, it’s been a few years, Alec.” Max teased, his words still relaying the happiness they all felt to be together again. “It’s good to see you’re doing fine after all this time.”

“More than fine, I see.” Izzy giggled, pulling back to grin at her brother. “You’ve found yourself someone special.”

“Yes!” Alec said, shaking himself back to reality. He stood back, putting an affection hand on Magnus’s shoulder. “Everyone, this is Magnus Bane. My fiancé.” He squeezed his hand at that last word, grinning that wide grin.

“You really are marrying the Prince of Edom.” Max said in awe.

Alec laughed, nodding.

“He really is.” Magnus smiled. “But the privilege is all mine.”

The quintet spent the rest of the afternoon together. They made sure to tour the gardens first, allowing their guests the chance to marvel at its beauty, before retiring to spend the evening gathered around the castle hearth. They talked late into the evening. Alec reconnected with his siblings as they caught him up on all that had happened during his time away. Magnus saw Alec light up as they told him about what career paths’ they were pursuing and the success and enjoyment it brought to them. Jace talked about his own knighting ceremony and all that had been changing in the Kingdom of Idris as he undertook his own duties as heir. 

The group also got to know Magnus, peppering him with questions. Izzy and Max warmed to him nearly instantly. Jace, on the other hand, seemed to give Magnus a harder time. It felt to Magnus as if Jace was trying to test if he was worthy of being the partner of his parabatai. But it wasn’t long before Magnus’ usual charm broke through his facade and had Jace cracking up with laughter.

The evening finished in a discussion of the pair’s upcoming wedding. They relayed their current plans, their guests sharing in the excitement, and confirming their intent to remain in Edom long enough to attend. 

Finally, as the hearth grew darker, and with Max already nodding off in his chair, the quintet decided to call it a night. 

Magnus woke the next morning, yawning and stretching in the sunlight. He rolled over to see Alec already finishing dressing, smoothing out his surcoat. 

Alec smiled when he saw Magnus was awake. “Good morning.” His smile grew as he retrieved something from their bureau before turning back to Magnus. He held out a fresh sprig of forsythia. “A flower for my prince.”

Magnus chuckled, taking the offered blooms. “Why thank you.” He inhaled their scent, humming happily, before looking back at Alec. “Are you ready, my knight?” 

“Beyond ready.” He answered, buzzing with eagerness. He leaned forward, placing an affectionate kiss on Magnus’ lips.

“Well, as last duty before he’s knighted, my attendant best hurry and help me dress so we can get going.” Magnus teased. 

“As you command.” Alec responded, still grinning.

A few hours later, the quintet were gathered together again for Alec’s knighting ceremony. Magnus watched with pride as Alec recited the knight’s oath, swearing himself to his duty. Once completed, he offered his left arm to Jace. Jace drew the angelic rune on his forearm, symbolizing Alec’s acceptance into the order as a Knight of Idris. Everyone erupted into jovial cheers, and Magnus’ heart melted all over again to see Alec’s excited grin. 

His gardener was finally a knight.

Alec’s siblings hugged him tightly, eager to share their happiness for him. Magnus smiled, watching Alec celebrate with his family. It filled Magnus with joy to see his love laughing with Jace and Izzy while Max enthusiastically studied his brother’s new rune. 

Alec looked so happy, surrounded by people from his home kingdom that loved him so dearly. Magnus couldn’t stop another pang of guilt hitting him. He knew that they had already discussed it, that Alec had reassured him of his desire to remain in Edom. But Magnus couldn’t help but still worry. 

Maybe it had been easier for Alec to agree then, when everything had felt farther away. But now that he was surrounded by his family, reminded of what he had been forced to leave, maybe he might feel differently. 

Watching his fiancé, Magnus felt guilty for feeling so insecure. This was a time of celebration. The man he loved had finally achieved his dream, earned his position as a knight that he’d long deserved. And Magnus was so incredibly happy for him. Truly, he was. He wanted nothing more than for Alec to live the life he desired. He just hated to think he might be holding Alec back from that.

Alec broke away from the group, moving aside to stand with Magnus. They shared an excited smile. 

“I’m so happy for you, Alexander.” He said honestly. “My knight.”

Alec grinned. “Thank you. For everything, Magnus. None of this would have been possible without you. I will never be able to thank you enough.”

Magnus shook his head. He needed no thanks from Alec. He leaned in, kissing Alec, gentle and full of love.

Magnus smiled when they parted. “Your family is lovely.” 

Alec nodded happily. “It’s so great to see them again. And to know they’re doing so well. I still worried a bit all these years, not being able to be there and help care for them. But seeing them so happy, it quells any of my remaining fears. They’re flourishing and restoring honour to the Lightwood name. And I couldn’t be prouder of them.”

Magnus took a breath, shifting nervously. “You know, now that you’re free of your war debt, you could reclaim your name. You can be a Lightwood again.”

Alec smiled, raising his newly runed arm and cupping Magnus’ cheek. “I don’t need to.” He said, full of pride. “I’m going to be a Bane.”

And Magnus felt any remaining fear completely melt away. He smiled wider than he ever thought possible. Alec leaned forward, capturing his lips in a deep kiss, and Magnus’ heart sung.


	14. Chapter XIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmodeus stood dressed in his full royal attire at the center of a lightly decorated arc in the Royal Garden. In his hand, he held the kingdom’s law book. His son and Alec had been adamant about not holding a large ceremony in front of the whole kingdom like tradition dictated. 

He looked out into the small crowd gathered before him. He caught glimpses of Catarina and Ragnor running to collect the prince for the ceremony, and of a young man who had been introduced to him as Max Lightwood talking animatedly with Madzie, a young warlock from House Loss. 

The soft orchestra of music started and the King resumed his rigid posture. He shifted his gaze to the start of the flower-decorated aisle and saw as his son began his journey down the path to the altar, accompanied by Ragnor and Catarina. 

As they walked, Asmodeus remembered the times he had seen them together as they grew. Even when they fought and argued, at the end of the day, the trio would always gravitate back to each other. He scolded his past self for trying to talk his late wife out of allowing Magnus to meet the pair, praising the queen’s tenacity for pushing forward until Asmodeus had relented. 

He watched as Magnus took his place on the right. He faced Asmodeus and away from the crowd. Asmodeus examined Magnus in his royal attire, with a crown of his own to complete the look. 

The music picked up again and this time Alec, dressed in a crisp knight’s uniform, walked down the petal path with Jace Herondale and Isabelle Lightwood, his younger sister. 

On one of the calmer nights after dinner, Alec and Magnus had finally revealed the reason for the war debt to Asmodeus. The king had felt the shame, anger, and sadness from the knight as he told his tale. Asmodeus himself was proud. Not proud of what had been done to Alec, but proud of the way he stood tall still and never let himself become jaded by the events. 

As the trio reached the altar, Asmodeus recalled his argument with Magnus over his desire to ensure the wedding would not be a political arrangement. Magnus was clear on their wish for the day to be completely about Alec and him and the union of their love. 

Ragnor had tried to explain that there would be no way to avoid it. Alec had taken a parabatai oath and, as such, it would be expected that Jace would be the one handing him away. If not, the people of Idris would assume that their prince didn’t approve of the marriage. They had explained how it would jeopardize the still shaky treaty their engagement had helped establish between Idris and Edom. Magnus had finally relented when Alec voiced his approval, on the condition his sister would be allowed to hand him off as well. 

As the music became subdued again, Asmodeus took one look at the people before him and smiled as he started. 

“Today we have gathered to witness the union between Prince Magnus Bane and Sir Alexander.” Asmodeus noticed the small glares he received from Alec and Magnus for using the knight’s full name and smiled back. “If there is anyone who has reason to null this union, then please speak now or forever remain silent.” 

The venue remained silent as expected, and a smile played on the pair’s and Asmodeus’ face. Asmodeus then turned his attention to the grooms. 

“If now you wish to confess a reason for this marriage to be terminated, state it now or forever hold your peace.” Asmodeus waited a moment but as expected was once again met with silence. He smiled and open the kingdom’s book to start the ceremony officially. 

“Sir Alexander of Idris. do you consciously and in good health, undertake this oath that will bind yours and Prince Magnus Bane’s paths to each other?” Asmodeus prompted with his attention on the knight fully. 

“I, Sir Alexander of Idris, consciously and in good health, undertake this oath to bind mine and Prince Magnus Bane’s paths to each other.” Alec recited, they had practiced the ceremony a few times before. 

“Do you vow yourself to love, comfort, honour, and cherish him, in sickness and in health?” 

“I vow to love, comfort, honour, and cherish him, in sickness and in health.” 

“Do you vow yourself to assist and stand by him in times of hardship, and celebrate him as he flourishes into wealth and prosperity, for as long as you both shall live?” Asmodeus recited the last line, still keeping his eyes on Alec as he followed. 

“I vow to assist and stand by him in times of hardship, and celebrate him as he flourishes into wealth and prosperity, for as long as we shall both live.” Alec confirmed fiercely. 

“Prince Magnus Bane of Edom, do you consciously and in good health, undertake this oath that will bind yours and Sir Alexander’s paths to each other?” Asmodeus repeated as he turned to face his son now. 

Magnus met him with a wide smile as he confirmed. “I, Prince Magnus Bane of Edom, consciously and in good health, undertake this oath to bind mine and Sir Alexander’s paths to each other.” 

“Do you vow yourself to love, comfort, honour, and cherish him, in sickness and in health?” 

“I vow to love, comfort, honour, and cherish him, in sickness and in health.” 

“Do you vow yourself to assist and stand by him in times of hardship, and celebrate him as he flourishes into wealth and prosperity, for as long as you both shall live?” Asmodeus looked Magnus in the eyes and was once again met with the same gaze his past self had in his wedding photos. There were no doubts about his son’s resolve. 

“I vow to assist and stand by him in times of hardship, and celebrate him as he flourishes into wealth and prosperity, for as long as we shall both live.” Magnus promised. 

Asmodeus smiled and looked at the pair before him and out into the small audience. 

“As the king of this kingdom, I accept and welcome your vows to each other.” Asmodeus stepped back into the podium, to allow room for the couple, and turned to them. “Your courtship period is over and I ask that you come up to present your personal vows and gifts before we close the ceremony.” 

Magnus allowed himself to finally touch his fiance, soon to be husband. He offered his hand and watched as his Alexander gave a wide smile as he followed him to the top of the podium. 

The couple looked out into the crowd with a smile and then back at each other. Magnus signaled for two of the guards to come forward. They carried a covered object. 

“My Alexander, we shared so many experiences together this last year alone, but I don’t think I understood when my heart really started being yours. My love, I came home that day we met so long ago expecting to find my sanctuary back. And you did bring that back, but what I also found was you. I found you tending to my old childhood paradise with such care and patience, as you do with my heart now.” Magnus proclaimed as his eyes misted, never looking away from Alec’s own damp eyes. “Every flower you would leave me in secret helped unlock something inside that I didn’t know I had hidden away when my mother passed. You offered me laugher and understandment every time I visited. With every lesson on flower meanings, I started to realize that they were just an excuse. A way to be able to spend time to bask in your light.”

Magnus leaned a bit away as he reached for the covered object, making sure to have a good hold on the hefty surprise.

“I know that in the future our paths will pull us apart for brief moments as you complete your duties as a knight.” Magnus removed the cover to reveal a reinforced pavise shield, House Bane’s emblem etched onto its surface. Alec, in his awe, also noticed the swirls of silver and gold mixed in. 

“I know the crossbow and your traditional bow differ a bit, but I hope this shield will still hold its purpose when you are away from me.” Magnus revealed as he presented the tall shield to Alec. “Even when we are far from each other, I want to offer you my protection.” Magnus pointed to the crown that stood in the emblem, tracing the faded gold and silver lines that originated from it. “I have worked hard and long to ensure that this shield will offer you not only its typical protection but with the aid of pieces of my magic embedded within the shield’s materials itself, it will also grant you added benefits. It will go with you in my place when I can’t, my lovely knight.” 

Alec took the shield in awe, testing its weight as he held it tall against himself. The wall shield almost reached to his chest, and the top end was curved slightly to provide a bit of top cover when he reloaded. 

Magnus caught Alec’s eyes and continued. “I vow with these words, and this gift, to always love you, Alexander.” 

Alec smiled as he cleared his throat and blinked away a few stray tears.

“I happily accept your gift, Prince Magnus Bane.” he turned to his brother and motioned for Max to step forward with a small tree in a makeshift pot. “I know that when your father and mother wed, they planted the evergreen oak tree to symbolize their love.” Alec set his new shield against one of the arc’s pillars before he took the sapling from Max, whispering to him a small thank you. 

“This is a redwood tree. Well, a sapling for now.” Alec explained as he looked at Magnus. “I had to ask Ragnor for some help since I’ve only seen them grow in the Brocelind Forest in Idris. We were taught they represented forever. I will love you forever Magnus.” 

Magnus stared at the small sapling in awe and began to plan wherein the Royal Garden they would plan it.

“I came to your home thinking I had nothing left to give or gain. I had resigned myself to my fate.” Alec began. “Then, after I had been here for months, you showed up. The first time I saw you, I swore to myself you were a mirage caused by working in the garden too long.” Alec blushed as he confessed. “You were too beautiful to be real I told myself.” 

Magnus smiled at his soon to be husband’s words. 

“I’ve witnessed not only your physical beauty, but your knowledge and kindness. I vow with these words, and this gift, to always love you, Magnus.” Alec finished as he handed Magnus the sapling. 

“I happily accept your gift, Sir Alexander.” Magnus accepted the sapling. He admired it for a moment before placing it next to them on the podium. 

“Could you both please present your rings now?” Asmodeus guided. 

Alec and Magnus both reached into their trouser pocket to retrieve the golden bands. 

“Sir Alexander of Idris, do you with this swear your fidelity to Prince Magnus Bane of Edom?” 

“I do.” Alec responded as he moved forward and slipped the wedding band on Mangus’ finger. 

“Prince Mangus Bane of Edom, do you with this swear your fidelity to Sir Alexander of Idris?” 

“I do.” Magnus replied still staring at his ring, before promptly moving to slip Alec’s band into place. 

“With the power invested to me by Edom as their king, I now pronounce you husband and husband.” Asmodeus recited as he closed the book. 

Magnus looked at his now-husband and offered a coy smile and a small wink.

Alec felt his cheeks heat up as his body reacted before his mind. He wrapped Magnus in his arms, pulling him close, before sealing their lips together. He felt the soft push of Magnus’ plush lips against his. Magnus grabbed onto his uniform’s front lapels in an attempt to pull him even closer. 

Magnus never wanted the feeling to end. The way Alec held him tightly in the embrace, or the way Alec tipped his head slightly to left every time to deepen the angle. 

“I think we should save the rest for later, Sir Bane.” Magnus teased as he broke the long kiss. 

Alec released a groan as he hid his face in the crook of his husband’s neck, still holding him close.

“I agree, Prince Bane.” Alec replied before releasing his hold and turned with Magnus to face the small cheering crowd. 

“I present to you, Prince Magnus Bane and his husband Sir Alexander Bane of Edom.” Asmodeus finished.


	15. Chapter XV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus stalked to where Alec was training and watched his husband of a few weeks as he released another arrow aimed at a hanging target. Even admiring his Alexander wasn’t helping Magnus’ dampened mood. The news he had just received weighed heavily on his conscience. 

His father had warned him this would be the inevitable outcome, but Magnus had remained hopeful that he would not have to see his people go to war. 

Ragnor had finally presented Magnus and Asmodeus the irrefutable proof that the dagger belonged to Kestin Tanin, the head of House Tanin. The poison also had been matched to a sealed flask containing a sample of the poison used in Queen Melati’s assassination, confirming the two events to be related. 

They had tried at first to privately reason with House Tanin, asking them for an explanation and retribution for their crimes. Kestin Tanin personally responded, claiming that House Bane was just trying to intimidate them with false claims and fabricated evidence. 

Magnus recalled that night. He had been with Alec in the Royal Garden, enjoying the serene atmosphere, when Ragnor had come to burst the moment with Kestin’s message. 

He remembered the way his husband had cradled him close to provide comfort as Ragnor read out the vulgar note. Magnus had listened in silence as they lied about his mother’s murder and feigned innocence. They played the victim card, claiming that they would have to rethink their relationships with House Bane after this blatant assault of character. 

The prince recalled the way his husband’s eyes had turned cold with anger as Ragnor continued to read. 

“Call my father.” Magnus interjected as he met Ragnor’s gaze. “We will drag House Tanin to be judged by the public. We have given them every chance to settle this matter in private. If they wish to deny our kindness, then they’ve only brought this upon themselves.” 

Alec had gripped his shoulders as Magnus felt himself start to shake. At that time, he hadn’t been sure if it was from anger or from the fear of what was to come. 

Only a week after they had sent House Tanin an official notice of the trial, the Kingdom of Edom received their answer in the form of three seized villages on the borders connected to House Tanin’s territory. House Tanin was claiming to be the new ruling House, with Kestin Tanin reigning as the new King. 

Magnus was aware that with Alec’s current status as a knight, he would be dispatched to fight in the war. He had known as soon as Ragnor had read the report to them. He had seen his father’s face as he heard the detailed extent of the damage inflicted. Magnus played witness and mourner as Ragnor had listed the number of casualties, and watched as the king’s face morphed into further horror. 

“Magnus?” Alec’s hand was at his shoulder, gently shaking him.

Magnus smiled sadly at his husband and leaned into his touch. 

“It happened, didn’t it?” Alec asked softly, pulling the prince fully into an embrace. 

Magnus went willingly as he felt the sting returning to the back of his eyes. 

“They attacked three villages near their border.” Magnus confirmed, his voice shaking. “I just finished receiving the full report from Ragnor.” 

Alec curled his hands around the prince protectively and pressed Magnus’ face to his chest. 

“We knew this would happen.” Alec assured as he ran his hand through his husband’s hair. “We prepared for the worst, Magnus.” 

“I will never be prepared to send my husband to war, Alexander.” Magnus finally broke, and Alec could feel small spots where his shirt was starting to dampen. “You can’t ask that of me.” 

“No one is, my love.” Alec pulled Magnus’ face to his, wiping the prince’s tears away gently. 

“Please come back to me, Alexander.” Magnus begged quietly as he stared at Alec, tears already forming again in his eyes. 

“You made sure I would carry a part of you with me, to ensure that I will always return to you.” Alec teased as he attempted to coax a smile from his husband. “I will always return to you, Magnus Bane, because there is nowhere else I belong or want to be.” 

Magnus surged forwards and claimed Alec’s lips softly. “I will hold you to that promise, Alexander Bane.” 


	16. Chapter XVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well acquainted with their extensive history of contemptuous behaviour, Magnus knew it had been a fanciful hope. Nonetheless, when they had sent their units out to the besieged borders, he had hoped House Tanin might finally understand. That they would see the calamity and destruction they were invoking and just conceded. But, unsurprisingly, House Tanin had not been deterred by the show of strength, their lust for power too great, and the civil war that had begun erupted into battle.

Listening to Ragnor relaying each status report, detailing the steadily increasing damages and losses, Magnus felt like a prisoner. As heir, he was forced to remain at the castle, limited to helping through giving advice on how to best disperse their units. It hardly felt like enough. He yearned to join his husband on the front lines. To be able to use his own skills and magic to help defend their people.

Magnus found himself more frequently in the Royal Gardens. It didn’t hold the same serenity as when he was there with Alec, but it still helped him feel closer to his husband. He would reminisce about times they had shared there together. It never failed to put a smile on his face when he would think back to their first meeting. Little did he know then how much his life was about to change for the better.

He was never able to relax entirely, but walking the garden path helped to calm his anxieties. He always made sure to visit their redwood tree, carefully tending to it’s every need in Alec’s stead. He would end his journey at the great evergreen oak, sitting under its reassuring canopy of branches.

He received weekly letters from Alec. Each brought him tremendous joy. Not just for their content, but for the fact they signified Alec was still safe. He cherished each one, often reading them over endless.

_My dearest Magnus,_

_How I long to hold you in my arms._

_I often dream of you. Of spending lazy mornings in bed, basking in the sunlight. Or of sharing quiet evenings together in the garden._

_As I know you’re aware, we have not yet been able to bring this conflict to an end. But your troops continue to fight valiantly, doing all they can to protect the people of Edom._

_We continue to send delegates to try to negotiate their surrender, but unfortunately, House Tanin still refuses to see reason. And so the battle continues._

_Rest assured, your shield is always with me, keeping me safe._

_It also brings me great comfort. I can feel the low hum of your magic imbued into its form. In the evenings, if I hold it tight and close my eyes, for just a moment, it can feel like you’re there with me._

_I miss you dearly, and yearn for the day I will be back at your side again._

_With all my love,_

_Alec Bane_

Magnus was also thankful his mother’s memorial had been completed in the recent months. He visited it nearly daily, sitting and talking to her. Perhaps some would think it silly, but he felt like she heard him. Whether it was the scent of the breeze or the warmth in the air, Magnus always felt like she was there and it comforted him immensely.

Often he would talk to her about Alec. Sometimes just reading his letters aloud, others sharing treasured memories of their times together.

“You’ll be happy to know he’s been teaching me even more about the garden. All the things you tried to when I was young, but was too stubborn to actually stop and listen to.”

He smiled. “Apparently I still have a lot left to learn, though. I saw these beautiful flowers in the forest this one time. These stunning pink blooms. I asked Alec if we could transplant some of them into the garden. You should have seen his face!”

Magnus laughed, remembering the look of horror on his husband’s face when Magnus had shown him what he found. “Oleander. Apparently highly toxic, even to the touch. I learned quite a lesson that day.”

He chuckled, shaking his head. “It hardly seems fair though, for such a beautiful flower to be so dangerous. But don’t worry, Alec took care of everything.”

He sat quietly for a minute.

“I wish you could have met him.” Magnus said, a quiet smile on his face. “I know you would have really liked him.”

And then the letters stopped.

Magnus tried not to jump to conclusions at first. From the status reports, he knew the battle was reaching its height at the time. They were starting to make true headway and finally seemed to be on the verge of bringing an end to the war. Alec would be busy commanding the troops and ensuring they remained on the path to victory.

But then a second week passed. And then a third.

Magnus’ mind was spinning with fear. Every new day that passed without a word from his husband pushed Magnus deeper into his anguish.

And then Ragnor gave him the news that House Tanin had finally been defeated. Long weakened from the continued skirmish, they had finally surrendered and been taken into custody. The land they had ceased was restored to its rightful owners, and aid was now being dispatched to help all those affected to help them rebuild.

Magnus was happy. Of course, he was. The strife impacting his people was now finally over. Peace could be restored to the kingdom.

But still, there was no news of Alec.

At first, he was numb in his denial, too overwhelmed to think of what it likely meant. But the floodgates could only hold back those thoughts for so long.

He was wracked with guilt. If Magnus had just found some way to convince House Tanin to negotiate. If he hadn’t made Alec his attendant, allowing him to become a knight. If he had never forced his father to reopen the garden, bringing Alec within the castle walls. If Alec had never met Magnus, he would never have ended up in the situation he was now.

He collapsed sobbing in front of the redwood sapling. “Alexander.”

“Magnus.”

Magnus froze, not sure he’d even heard it. And not entirely convinced he hadn’t imagined it in his grief.

“Magnus.”

This time he was certain. He looked up, trying to blink away the tears that clouded his vision. Someone was definitely there, standing just a bit away. But there was something strange about the silhouette.

Magnus rubbed at his eyes, clearing them. And when he opened them again, his heart just flew.

There Alec was, standing tall, handsome as ever. And he wasn’t alone. Two young boys were with him. The youngest, a warlock of only a few years, clung nervously to Alec’s pant leg. Alec rested a reassuring hand on his head, carding his fingers gently through the boy’s hair, blue as his skin. The other, a few years older, held Alec’s other hand. His head was bowed ever so slightly, and he watched Magnus with shy eyes.

“Magnus, this is Max and Rafael.” Alec introduced, gesturing to each child in turn.

“Hello.” Magnus blinked, pushing himself into a seated position, still fighting to process everything. In a moment he had shifted from fearing Alec was lost to now being greeted by a duo of young new faces.

“I’ve invited them to come to stay with us.” Alec explained.

Magnus looked at Alec. He saw the silent question in his husband’s eye, and finally, Magnus understood. Alec had brought them home for them to care for and raise. To be their children. And Magnus smiled. “Welcome! What a wonderful pleasure it is to meet you.”

Alec returned his smile. He leaned down, speaking to the boys. “Why don’t you go give Magnus the presents you brought him?”

It took a moment, the boys nervously shifting as they fought to gain their courage. Rafael was the first to move, letting go of Alec’s hand. He went to Max, taking the warlock’s hand in his, encouraging him to go with him.

“I’ve told them a lot about you. While we were traveling home, we talked about your love of the garden.” Alec explained, smiling. “They asked about your favourite flower and wanted to bring you some to you.”

When the pair reached Magnus, they both held out their arms. Clutched in their hands were a bundle of buttercups, their bold yellow similar to the forsythia sprigs Alec had used to leave for him every morning. And Magnus could just imagine the boys spotting them along the road home and picking them to bring all the way back with them.

“They’re beautiful.” Magnus said, his heart filling with warmth. He could feel the tears returning to his eyes, but this time from joy. “Thank you, boys. I’m so excited that you’re coming to stay here with us.”

Alec joined the group, smiling happily. “Do you guys want to go explore the garden for a bit?”

The boys nodded with excitement.

“Okay, just make sure you stay where we can see you.”

Magnus stood, and they watched the boys run off giggling, chasing after each other as they began their exploration.

After another minute, Magnus pulled Alec into a strong hug. “You’re home.”

“I am.” Alec confirmed, squeezing back just as tightly.

“When your letters stopped, I was so scared.”

“I’m sorry.” Alec said, hugging all the more tightly. “Things just got so hectic in those last few weeks. Then I found the boys and I didn’t really have time to send word back. After the battle finally ended, I was just too excited to get them home to meet you. And to have you back in my arms.”

They held each other for another moment before Magnus finally pulled back, though only slightly. “Where did they come from?”

Alec looked a little sad. “Orphans living in one of the villages on the border. The orphanage that was housing them was destroyed in the battle. They’re rebuilding it now, of course, but I could hardly leave them there all alone. They need us. And, well,”

“We need them.” Magnus finished. It was hard to explain, having only just met the boys. But in a similar way to when he had met Alec, he knew already that they were special and destined to be a part of their family. They belong here with them.

Alec nodded, smiling. “I missed you so much, Magnus.”

“And I missed you.”

Magnus pulled Alec into a kiss, relishing in the feel of his husband’s lips. He smiled at the familiar heart fluttering Alec never failed to stir in him. In the distance, he could hear the children laughing as they played.

And Magnus sighed happily, pulling Alec even deeper into their kiss. Not only had his knight returned to him as he’d promised, but he had brought with him two wonderful sons. His family was home.


	17. Chapter XVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sunlight warmed the breeze as it carried the pleasant mixtures of florals that comprised the garden. Magnus sat comfortably under the evergreen oak, contentedly watching his family. Alec was tending to their growing redwood, still enjoying his gardening hobby. Young Max and Rafael giggled together, spinning around their father as they ‘helped’ him with his work.

Some distance away, Asmodeus stood watching the group enjoying their peaceful afternoon, a warm smile on his face.

His kingdom was at peace and before him was his beautiful family.

He shifted his gaze and looked fondly towards Melati’s memorial. “It’s everything we ever dreamed of for our son.” He said in his quiet reverie. “And so much more.”

He let out a small sigh. “I was so lost when you were taken. So hurt. In my grief, overwhelmed by the pain, I tried to push everything away. And in the process, I pushed away our son too. I thought I was protecting him. Cutting him off from everything but his duty. Trying to shelter him from forming those emotional bonds and getting hurt.” He shook his head. “I was a naive fool for thinking that way. And for trying to force that on Magnus.”

He chuckled, a proud smile on his face. “But our son is a determined man. And he doesn’t let anything stop him from going after what he wants. First the garden, then the gardener.” He laughed.

Asmodeus looked over at his son in law. He was crouched down, speaking to the boys, pointing to the tree, and teaching them.

“He’s a good man, Melati.” Asmodeus said. “He protected both Magnus and our kingdom. Not only has he brought so much love and happiness to our son, but he has also brought the family I had given up hope of ever having.

“I am truly blessed, my love. For all the wonderful years we were able to share together. And for this second chance at so many more with this beautiful family of mine. And rest assured, I’m not going to waste it.”

“Good afternoon, you Highness.” Asmodeus heard a voice from behind him. He turned to find Ragnor standing there, a large olive book tucked under his arm. “Changed your mind about lunch?” Ragnor asked, gesturing to the picnic basket in Asmodeus’ hand.

“Just taking a moment to admire the view.” Asmodeus explained.

The two stood together for a moment, watching as the children continued to play, calling out happily to their parents.

“I’m on to you, you know.” Asmodeus said finally.

“Your Highness?” Ragnor frowned.

“It may have taken me longer than I’d like to admit to piece it all together, but I know what you did.” He turned to look at the man, a smirk on his face. “You’ve been pulling strings.”

Ragnor remained silent, holding Asmodeus’ gaze, waiting for the king to continue.

“My son wanted nothing to do with his heritage, with his duty as heir, for so many years. It didn’t matter what I said to try to convince him to take on his duties. At every turn he resisted that path.

“And then one day, seemingly out of the blue, he changed his mind. Accepted his position on conditions he be the one to choose who he would marry and be allowed to reopen the garden. I thought it odd to happen so suddenly, but I was just so pleased to have him accept his role as heir that I quickly dismissed the matter from my mind.

“And then we spoke in the infirmary. When Magnus revealed his knowledge of House Tanin’s involvement in his mother’s death. Something about the explanation struck me as odd, but I couldn’t quite put my finger on it.”

Asmodeus nodded towards the book in Ragnor’s hand. “I visited the library a few weeks ago. You were busy working away on that book. But even in the middle of a project, the library was in perfect condition. Everything neat and tidy and in its proper place.”

His eyes found Ragnor’s again, narrowing them knowingly. “You are too meticulous a man to have accidentally left out your notes. It was no accident my son found them.”

Ragnor didn’t flinch.

“The threat of civil war between us and House Tanin had been rapidly growing. And you knew that when my son saw the evidence against them, knew the depth of their depravity, he would feel obligated to act. To get involved and work to save his people from their grasp. To truly become the Prince of Edom.”

Asmodeus gave a small laugh “Though I might not know what, I’m certain there is more that you’ve had a hand in shaping. You’ve been working silently in the background, gently nudging us into place.”

Ragnor finally spoke. “I was simply doing what I felt would help to make for the best outcome for the kingdom, Your Highness. Even when he was resisting his official title, Magnus has always cared deeply about the happiness of his people. I have always known he will make an incredible king when the time comes. I just provided a small supportive push to help him get there.”

Asmodeus looked back out at where his son was seated. “Well, I would say your meddling was successful. Magnus accepted his role as prince, and peace has been restored to Edom.” He smiled. “And my son has found love and family of his own.”

“Well, I hardly can say I orchestrated the happenings of his love life.” Ragnor responded. “But I’m grateful to see my friend so happy.”

Asmodeus laughed. “Yes, no one could dare say they control who my son’s heart would choose. That he has done all on his own. And he certainly chose well.”

They walked together to the evergreen oak. Magnus smiled when he saw them approach, greeting them happily.

Asmodeus knew the moment his grandsons spotted him. “Grandpa!” Their excited voices rang out

“Hello, little ones.” He called to them cheerfully.

“Your grandfather has brought us some lunch.” Magnus said. “Why don’t you come over and sit while we get ready. I think Ragnor is going to read you a story.”

The pair shrieked their delight, nearly tumbling over one another in their hurry to join their father under the evergreen oak.

Asmodeus knelt down, beginning to unpack the picnic. Next to him, Rangor sat down, setting the book on his lap.

Having set his work aside for the moment, Alec joined his family under the tree. He settled in next to his husband, taking hold of his hand.

“Alright, boys. Today I’ve brought a very special special story, inspired by some extra special people.” Ragnor said, lifting up the book.

Laid out with their heads in their hands, the boys stared up at Ragnor, enraptured already. Alec and Magnus smiled when they saw the book Ragnor had. They leaned against the other, squeezing their clasped hands tightly.

And Ragnor began. “This story is called ‘The Knight in the Garden’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-----------------
> 
> As always, thank you to all of the lovelies at the Hunter's Moon.
> 
> The biggest thank you of all goes to Bastian (NvrLndBoi), without whom this story would never have even gotten off the ground, let alone grown into the full and beautiful world that it did.
> 
> Thank you for your patience, understanding and guidance. For reassuring me every time I started to panic. For coming up with such amazing ideas and concepts and meticulously designing essentially an entire world's political landscape. And for somehow doing it all while creating piece after stunning piece of art that never failed to blow me away.
> 
> You took the basic smattering of disjointed ideas I had and nurtured them into a lush canopy of a world. You are the knight in the garden that is this story, attentively caring for every aspect and producing such awe inspiring beauty. (And protecting me from completely losing my mind).
> 
> Thank you for being the best collab partner this scatterbrained fool could ever have asked for. It was beyond a privilege to be able to work alongside such an incredible creative genius.  
>  -EmberRayneStorm
> 
> \-----------------
> 
> Thank you to all of Hunter's Moon Discord for their constant support and for those that let me bounce off my designs of them special thanks to you!
> 
> I had the great honor of working with Ember and when we started I will be honest. I didn't think it would be this long. She had so many great ideas and her positive energy is so contagious. She provided so many of the wonderful scenes you have read. Trust me I swooned and teared up every time you did.
> 
> Thank you Ember for allowing us to use your prompt and create such a beautiful work out of it.
> 
> -NvrLndBoi(Bastian)
> 
> \-----------------
> 
> Graphics: There is 19 images of which there is too many single pieces for Bastian to count all the folders. (Sorry.) The free to use images used came from [pngfuel](https://www.pngfuel.com/) and [unsplash](https://unsplash.com/). The font used as well is not ours nor did we create it. All credit goes to its original creator [here](https://www.dafont.com/fire-flight.font). All photo manipulation work is done by Bastian with Ember's writing and input as inspiration.


End file.
